Forbidden
by Slay You Down
Summary: Roman Reigns had found the love of his life, but she was no ordinary women, she was the Bosses daughter. Paul Levesque is the Boss and Owner of WWE, but his most prized possession is his daughter, Diosa. Will he allow Roman to have happiness with Diosa and his career?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Feeling very bluesy today after hearing the news of two great icons passing away; The Ninth Wonder of the World -Chyna and Prince. As my friends know, I have been struggling myself with personal issues, well, these two deaths reared pain for me, I'm doing what I can to remember the positive, and for that reason I decided to write. This mini story is dedicated to them, and above all my biggest lost, my Mother, Thelma. xoxoxo_

 _**This is my take on WWE/F, completely AU, Paul Levesque is owner of WWE, and has only one daughter, and wife, Melina Perez**_

* * *

 _ **Dallas, TX...Monday afternoon before Raw...**_

A knock at his locker room door took him from his thoughts of his girlfriend: glancing up at the clock hanging in the center of the room, he saw that it was nearly two o'clock. He smiled, finally she had arrived, it seemed like ages since they had seen each other.

Roman Reigns and this woman had been seeing each other for quite some time, but in secret. She was his bosses' daughter, and to her own right a very successful Pop singer. She has won several Grammy's and is adorned as the new queen of Pop and Hip-Hop. If matters could be even worse, she was also a celebrity Ambassador for the WWE, and Paul was her manger and personal advisor. Them spending time together was something of a CIA mission because Paul Levesque, the owner of WWE and the man that pays his salary, had forbidden his little girl to date the talent. Roman and her did not plan to fall in love, but when they met at a NXT PPV, sparks flew between them before a word was even spoken.

To be honest this was dangerous for them to meet up like this, but she had insisted. It was Monday afternoon before Raw, and the bosses were already on the scene. However, Roman could never say no to his woman, Diosa Levesque, he loved her, and hopefully one day she would be his wife. But, first they had to get over the hurdle of her father. At least they had the support of her mother, Melina. Paul was highly protective of his only child, rumor around the wrestling community were that Diosa had been born prematurely, and almost did not survive. She spent a month in the hospital after her birth, and Paul took time off from wrestling full time to be at the hospital night and day. Paul was lost on Diosa the moment he could actually hold her. So, with all of this, Roman, was smart enough to know that his career was on the line. He didn't so much care about it for himself, but his friends/brothers, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose, had just been brought up to the main roster, and are in a faction together called The Shield. They are very much the pet project of Paul Levesque, so Roman has regret for only that, his brothers in arms also being affected by the fallout. They were very over with the crowd, and this could possibly split up the group before they really could cement a legacy for themselves.

It was easy for Roman to be so in love with Diosa, she was every bit of her stage persona, which was spicy and sassy. She lived life to the fullest, and always listened and supported him. Male fans loved her and female fans have deemed her their role model as a modern day Diva. But, Roman, knew the real her, she was passionate and caring, but also a big Daddy's girl. He hopped off the bench eagerly and answered the door with longing anticipation of seeing her.

Diosa stood wearing an ivory sheer mesh chiffon long sleeve, wide leg pant suit jumper. She smiled nervously as she waited at Roman's door, waiting for him to answer. She was just about to knock again when she heard the lock being undone and the portal opened. She thought that Roman would just be looking at her, and she had prepared a cute little quip for him about "being a special delivery", but she didn't have a chance to use it. Roman's large right hand shot out from behind the door and took hold of her wrist, and she was yanked into his locker room so quickly that she couldn't even yelp.

The door shut behind her and she thought that she heard Roman mumble something like "thank god", she wasn't given enough time to ask him to repeat himself as she was pushed back against the wall of the room.

Roman's mouth slammed over hers, his tongue instantly invading and sweeping against hers. His hands were working at her clothes, trying to pull them away at a desperate speed.

"Joe…" Diosa breathed as his mouth traveled to her throat, his lips tasting her skin, "Joe, we need to talk…"

"Hm?" he asked, his mouth working at the space between her neck and collar bone.

Diosa lightly pushed against his chest, creating space between them. "Papi, we need to talk, seriously."

Roman was getting aroused just looking at her, it had been two weeks since they last saw each other intimately. "Baby, you so good, I need you." He lifted her chin between his index finger and thumb. "You gonna make me beg?"

Diosa bit down on her bottom lip. She was nervous, which was very unfamiliar territory for her and Roman. She could always talk to him, but what she had to tell him was life altering. "You may not feel like that for long."

Roman arched his eyebrow, Diosa loved being with him as much as he loved being with her. Something was off about her. "You know that will never happen, talk to me."

Diosa wiggled out of his arms, and sat down on the bench. She began fiddling with her butterfly ring that sat on her middle finger.

Roman took a seat beside her, and rubbed her back. "You are starting to scare me, what is it?"

Diosa swallowed hard, and then looked into Roman's grey orbs. They looked so soft and loving, but what she needed to tell him somewhat frightened her. "I'm late." She whispered.

Roman looked perplexed. "Late for what?"

Diosa stood up abruptly, and paced one time in front of him. "Joe, I'm late..." Still he looked confused, and she sighed and looked down at her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

Roman almost fell off the bench from shock. He wasn't sure he heard her correctly. "W-what?"

Before Diosa could respond, a loud knocking at the door was heard, and both Diosa and Roman jumped.

"Come on, Joe, open the door!" Dean Ambrose yelled out of frustration.

Seth Rollins sighed. "Why the fuck is it locked, let me try." He moved Dean out of the way, and sure enough it was locked. "Open the damn door, Joe!"

"You better answer it." Diosa said sadly. She had hoped for a more welcoming response to her news, but Roman seemed to be in a daze. So, she answered it.

"Whoa...Sorry." Seth fumbled on his words with embarrassment, it was the bosses' daughter and he was acting like a stupid high school jock.

"He's all yours, I was just leaving." Diosa said angrily and tried to fight back tears.

She got three steps out of the door, and finally Roman was broken out of his trance, and he went behind her and shut the door behind him. "Wait."

Diosa wiped her face before turning around to face him. "What, you want to say something now?!"

Roman didn't care who saw them, he reached for her hands and held them. "I'm sorry, I was shocked...I-I thought we were covered, you're on the pill, right?"

Diosa tried pulling her hands back, but he held them firmly and tried conveying through his stare that he didn't mean to be an idiot. "You think I did this on purpose? They didn't work for whatever reason, I think it was when I was sick and on antibiotics, or at least that is what my doctor said!" She narrowed her eyes, and struggled to get free." I stand to lose more than you...My father is going to shit a brick."

Roman's mind was going a mile a minute, but one thing that stuck out to him, was his love for her. He let go of her hands, and captured her face within his hands. "I'm sorry, I was being an asshole, you know I'm here and I love you, no matter what happens."

Before she could answer, he leaned down and captured her lips into a searing kiss. He didn't give a fuck who saw at this point, he was tired of sneaking around. Maybe this happened for a reason for them to snap out of all the lies and sneaking around.

Diosa moaned into his kiss, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. This went on for several seconds, before she thought she heard something from down the hallway. She broke the kiss, and pulled away. She looked from side to side and saw nothing. "I'm glad you are okay with this; I need to see Daddy...He has summons me for something."

"I'll go with you." Roman placed his hand on the small of her back. "We should just tell him right now."

"No!" Diosa blurted out louder than she intended. She saw the hurt in Roman's eyes, and she rubbed his cheek. "Look, we don't even know what we are doing about all of this yet, we should wait a little longer before telling him..." She breathed nervously. "You are in the middle of getting a huge push, you don't need Daddy getting pissed off."

"What do you mean we haven't decided?" Roman stood with his arms folded to his chest, he wasn't sure he was going to like her answer.

Diosa looked down towards her stomach. "I'm not sure we should have, you know."

"You can't even say it without having regret in your voice." Roman unfolded his arms, and placed his right hand over her stomach. "Baby, we made this out of a place of love...You don't really want to kill my child, do you?"

"It's not a... You know, the doctor says I have a few weeks, it is just a small, thing, I don't know how to describe it like him, but it is not what you are thinking." Diosa's voice had very little conviction, she couldn't even bring herself to say baby, because than it would be a real live person. She was torn and confused, and she had hoped Roman would pull the trigger and say, yes to an abortion. But, looking into his smoky grey eyes now, all Diosa could see was hurt.

He pulled her into his arms, and kissed the top of her head. "I know you are scared, hell so am I...I've never been a father, but I damn sure know I would want to be a parent with you...I want it all with you...The marriage, the house with the picket fence in the suburbs, and feedings at 2:00am...I want it all with you...Don't you want that?"

Diosa inhaled his scent, and snuggled against him. The words he said made it feel right, made it real. "I-I."

The locker room door flew open. "Hey, what is taking you so lonnnnggg...Shit?" Seth groaned, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Diosa pulled away out of fear. She loved Roman so much, but she also loved her father, and knew her father would be disappointed and try and take it out on Roman. "Just forget what you saw, Colby...I gotta go." She walked away briskly.

Roman watched her walk away, and then held his hand up to Seth as he walked passed him.

Of course Seth was not taking that, he walked inside and slammed the door. "Please don't tell me you are fucking the boss's daughter...Fuck me, you couldn't find another piece of ass to drill!"

That did it for Roman, and he grabbed Seth by the collar and started backing him against the wall. "I suggest you watch your mouth and say nothing else before you really piss me off!"

"Alright, alright...Take it easy guys." Dean pulling Roman off of Seth. He was much closer to Roman than Seth.

Roman jerked away from Dean, and snatched his gym bag off the bench, and was going to head to the showers to think, but this was not in Seth's plan. "Answer me!"

"You know what Seth, you need not lecture anyone about fucking someone...You forgot about the selfie incident." Dean growled annoyed.

"That was fucking different, if he is fucking the boss's daughter we could all be screwed with our push." Seth kicked the bench over. "Answer me goddammit!"

Roman turned around slowly, and irritation was written clearly on his face. "What I do on my personal time has nothing to do with you, but you know what." Roman walked directly into Seth's face, he was done with hiding because he was going to be a father, and that trumped everything for him. "Don't worry about your spot, dude, I'm sure you can politic and kiss some ass to get what you want...Me, I'm going to live my life with no regret and be with who I want to be with, you don't like it, than too fucking bad for you!" He then stormed off to the showers. He always knew Dean had his back, but Seth just told him that all that matters is Seth, and no one else.

"Nice fucking job, asshole." Dean said as he flicked Seth on the forehead.

Seth slapped Dean's hand away. "I worked too damn hard to be associated with a stupid dumbass that can't keep it in his pants... Hunter has made it clear that hands are to be off his precious little brat...Damn, he has fucked us and you don't even see it you stupid screwed up motherfucker."

Dean looked on in disgust at Seth. "Oh, I see very clearly who is the dumbass...Fuck you!" Dean didn't wait to hear another word from Seth, he headed towards the showers.

* * *

 ** _Paul Levesque's office..._**

Paul sat in his makeshift office awaiting his daughter. He sighed as he reviewed his twitter account and viewed all the hate spewed at him regarding his appearance on the Steve Austin podcast. The fans didn't understand, he wanted to induct Chyna into the HOF this year, but it was a touchy subject between him and his loving wife Melina. Because back in Paul's younger days, he had found himself in a love square, he was involved with Chyna romantically, and seeing the boss's daughter at the same time, and to make it even more tremulous he had fallen in love, but not with the latter two women, but his wife Melina. Things were failing between him and Chyna, and well, he saw an opportunity with Stephanie McMahon. Both were bad choices, but this made him into the man he was today. Vincent McMahon ended up going bankrupt, and Paul had received a trust fund from his deceased father. That inheritance allowed him to take over WWE, and make it into a billion dollar corporation. He brought the WWE back from the depths of hell with hard work, blood, sweat and tears, and made it into a company that is unstoppable and on top where it should be. Slowly a small smile crept onto his face because through all of that crap, he still was lucky enough to have ended up with the love of his life; that being Melina, and her blessing him with the greatest gift a man could ever ask for, a precious baby girl.

Melina watched her husband's angst as he stared into his laptop; the pressure he had to endure was mind blowing to her, but she also knew there was extra stress added into this, and that had to do with their daughter. Paul was mad; a stubborn mad, ready to blow a gasket because he still viewed their daughter as a little girl. She held her hand to her hip, and looked at Paul. "Please, promise me you will listen to her before you start yelling."

Paul sighed as he rubbed the side of his face. "I will listen, but-."

The door opened, and Diosa walked in. She kissed and hugged Melina, and then stepped around the desk to hug Paul, but he stood up and walked away from her. "Okay, what is wrong with you?"

Paul reached into his suit jacket, and removed his cellphone, and put it into Diosa's face. "Care to explain this?"

Diosa gulped, it was a picture of her and Roman, barely dressed, hugged tightly together on her balcony off her master bedroom. She always made sure there was no paparazzi around while being with Roman, how in the world was that taken she thought. "How did you get that?" Then it dawned on her what Paul had done, and she became angry. "You have been spying on me?!"

Paul looked to Melina, as his face was slowly turning a crimson red. "Do you believe this?!" He started to pace before Diosa. "For your information young lady I always have hidden security for you, lucky for me, the guys did a little extra work, because otherwise this...This would still be continuing." He stopped right in front of Diosa's face. "This...Whatever it is, stops today."

Diosa felt the guilt course through her body from the look of betrayal in Paul's eyes, and then she bit down on her bottom lip. "You shouldn't have been having me followed like a common criminal...I'm an adult woman, and I'm going to continue seeing him, I'm sorry that hurts you so."

Paul slammed his hand down on his desk, and both Melina and Diosa jumped. "I forbid it... He is not good enough for you, he is a wrestler for Christ sakes...My God has the whole world gone insane today!"

Melina knew it was time to intervene, Diosa was just like her Father, and this was only going to end one way if she let them continue to flare their anger. "Paul, please calm down, she is a good girl and has a good head on her shoulder... We shouldn't interfere in her love life."

Paul held his finger up towards Melina to silence her. "She is destined for greatness, she will become greater than Madonna or Beyoncé, but not if she continues with him..." He walked towards Diosa, and held her hands. "Sweetheart, daddy loves you and only wants the best for his little girl...Trust me, a wrestler is not who you deserve."

Diosa sheepishly looked into Paul's eyes. It was like looking at her reflection as far as personalities were concerned. "You were a wrestler and so was Mommy, and you are the best man I have ever known."

That pulled on Paul's heartstrings, he was brought back to the first day he held Diosa in his large arms. She was so small and delicate. He promised himself and his wife, that Diosa would always be protected, at any cost. It was hard for him to admit that his little girl would have another important male figure in her life to take that on. He wasn't ready to let go. He held her face gently, and lowered his voice. "You are the most precious thing to your Mom and I, and we cannot allow you to throw your life away...Sweetheart, please understand this, I'm looking out for your best interest, you'll forget about this little whatever, and find someone worthy of your time."

Tears slipped down Diosa's olive cheeks, and she gathered enough voice to speak. "Daddy, I love you both so much, but I'm a grown woman, and in love...I-I love Joe, can't you understand, he makes me happy."

Paul dropped his hands from her face. He was getting worked up again. "No, this conversation is final, no more with Joe, if you defy this, I will fire him and black ball him from working with any other wrestling company!"

"B-But!" Diosa yelled out, but then was cutoff as Paul slammed his hand down on his desk again.

"NO... NO...NO... I mean it Diosa, I will ruin him. Your mother and I will not back down on this!"

Diosa looked to Melina with pleading eyes. "Mommy, doesn't feel like that at all."

Paul jerked his neck towards his wife. "You knew about this and didn't tell me?!"

Melina threw up her arms, she was getting tire of Paul's tirade. "Yes, I knew... We were waiting for a good time to tell you, a time where you wouldn't freak out like you're doing now!"

"Unfucking believable, you know how I feel about this..." Paul unloosened his tie. "It doesn't matter because this shit is ending between them, I won't allow it, and that is final!"

"You are being unreasonable and not thinking, you are going to drive her away from us and that I will not forgive!" Melina pled.

Paul sighed, and looked at his watch. It was time for him to go to see the creative team for last minute changes for the show. "I have to go, but those are my final words on the subject!"

Diosa folded her arms to her chest, and bit back the tears. "That is too bad Daddy, because I guess you won't want anything to do with your grandchild either!"

Paul stopped dead in his tracks, and the room began to spin. How in the world did this happen, he thought only some heavy petting was going on between Roman and Diosa, not sex. He didn't think his little girl even had sex. Well, oh my, Paul felt flushed, and saw his life pass before his eyes. He held his chest as he turned back around to face Diosa and Melina. "Y-your... Pregnant...He won't have to worry about wrestling... I'll kill him!"

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed, it was just a thought after such a sad day...Please tell me your thoughts/opinions, is this a yes or no?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_** _Thank you all so much for the fabulous support of this story, it is very encouraging and uplifting...Special thanks to: AttitudeEraChick, Arm Bar Nation, ForzaAzzurra, Nolabell66, Storylover82, KingofKingsFan, ApSnowball, Ctinaisfashion, Jessica619, BlondieC82, WWEbabe1022, and guests for the love of your reviews. xoxoxox_

* * *

 ** _Paul Levesque's Office..._**

Melina had rarely seen her husband get this upset with Diosa, or herself. Normally, Paul was very loving and understanding with both of them, but his Achilles' heel was letting his only child grow up and be her own person. Melina knew Paul wanted their child to be happy and one day settle down with the right one, but who in the world would ever be the right one she thought.

Melina walked over towards the door and stood in front of it with her arms folded to her chest. "Paul Michael Levesque, you are not leaving this office to make a huge mistake of comforting Joe, did you ever think that you could be arrested? How would that help Diosa and I, and the WWE? You will stay right here with your family and talk this thing out!"

"Mel, you think I am going to just sit back and let that little sneaky ingrate get away with this?!" Paul breathed heavily with fury in his now darken brown eyes. He was beyond upset with this situation.

Melina unfolded her arms and approached her husband, she held his face lovingly, trying to sooth his temper. "Honey, listen to me...Please, just talk to our daughter, be that man I know you are, the loving and supporting soul you truly are."

Paul's breathing returned to normal, but his mind was thinking of a plan, a plan that will break Joe. He kissed his wife softly on the lips. "Can you leave us alone? I promise I will be calm."

"Okay, but no arguing." Melina looked between her husband and daughter.

Once Melina left the office, Paul sat down on the couch, and patted the seat next to him requesting Diosa to sit near him without words.

Diosa studied her father skeptically, he appeared on the surface to be calm, so she sat next to him. Paul smiled, and pulled her towards him, and held her to his chest. He smiled warmly as his head rested atop of hers. "I didn't mean to upset you, I worry for you so much, more than I worry for my own life."

Diosa began to relax within Paul's fatherly embrace. "I know, and I love you so much, you have always been there for me, no matter what." She bit down on her bottom lip because the next part she needed to say was hard. "But, you need to let me live my own life now, if I make a mistake, I will learn from it and become stronger, you taught me that." She took another breath. "Daddy, I love Joe, and he loves me...Don't I deserve to have what you and mommy have?"

Paul was getting angry, but he hid it well because of the plan he has conjured up in his head. "Of course I want that for you, but sweetheart, Joe is a wrestler, and I speak from experience, wrestlers will do anything to secure a top position, I don't want you getting hurt by his manipulated tactics."

Diosa sat up to look at Paul. "He is not like that; he has never asked for me to put in a good word for him... He wants to succeed on his own talents, like you fought to get to the top...Joe is a special man and is very giving and loving... You just need to give us a chance to prove it to you..." She gasped as her eyes filled again with tears because Paul's facial expression was unwavering. "Daddy, please, accept this for me, please, there is another person involved?" She held her stomach.

Paul wiped the tears from her face, and then cupped her cheeks, and kissed her forehead. "Have you really thought this through? You have so many commitments coming up, you have the world eating out of the palm of your hands, do you really want to throw away your dreams? If Joe, truly cared as you say, he wouldn't be pushing his personal agenda, which is to get into our family and make himself a star."

Diosa dropped her head down in defeat. "Why, can't you let me be happy? I've always followed your lead and never disappointed you."

Diosa then broke down into tears and covered her face. Paul felt horrible, he hated to ever see his daughter cry. He pulled her into a hug, and rubbed her back. "Let me think about giving my blessing, can you meet me half way with that?"

Diosa nodded, and squeezed her father tightly. "I know you will change your mind."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Paul wiped the tears from Diosa's face, and stood to answer the door. He gave a half smile as he was faced with a goofy grin from his best friend. "Mel, said you might need a cool head." Shawn chuckled as he walked inside.

"Hey darlin, you need Uncle Shawn to straighten out your old man?" Shawn said as he sat beside his goddaughter.

Diosa smiled and hugged Shawn. She and Shawn were very close, and he always seem to be able to talk sense into her father. "I'm so happy you are here."

"Why don't you join your Mom in Carrano's office, she is pacing and worried about you." Shawn stood up and walked Diosa towards the door, he gave her an assuring smile that he would fix this.

Shawn plopped down on the couch again, and stared at Paul sternly. "Mel, told me everything, you need to pull your head out of ass on this one."

Paul sat in his office high back chair, and then pulled out his cellphone. "I will not let my little girl be used by that opportunist!"

Shawn sighed. "Joe isn't a bad guy, besides you were the one that was high on him, you thought one day he could become the next Cena, the face of the company...So what is the problem?"

A sarcastic grunt escaped Paul's lips. "I misjudged him, he broke the major rule and that tells me he cannot be trusted and has no integrity, but not to worry, I have a plan to get rid of him and I won't be the bad guy."

Shawn felt his stomach turn, he knew that look from Paul, and it was a devious one. "What are you going to do?"

Paul smirked coldly. "I'm going to protect my daughter from that ungrateful asshole, I will break him and his family, just watch."

Paul reared back into his chair, and began dialing a number on his cellphone, and Shawn just stared incredulous at his best friend's lack of emotion.

Within a few minutes the person on the other end of line answered, and Paul placed his feet atop of his desk with arrogance. "Sika...This is Paul Levesque."

Sika was taken aback by this unexpected call. "Is everything okay with my son?"

Paul smirked knowingly. "Not really, he has defied a cardinal rule of the WWE, and well, this could affect all of you."

Sika sat down uneasily in his living room, and he looked to his wife with worried eyes. "I'm not understanding."

Paul's eyes glinted power. "Here's the thing, your son is dating my daughter, and well, you know that is a rule to never be broken, it falls under lack of integrity...If he continues this, I will be forced to erase the Anoa'i family legacy from WWE history and terminate all legend contracts; I don't want to do this, but, Joe has left me choice."

All the coloring left Sika's face, they were a regal family with the WWE, and depend on the royalties for financial means. "I understand your point, but isn't there something we can do about this? I mean this will affect Jey and Jimmy I assume?"

Shawn wanted to wipe the smirk right off of Paul's face, because he knew his friend was starting a shit storm that will eventually screw everyone.

Paul lazily played with his plum colored necktie, and had a grin of a Cheshire Cat, he had this SOB right where he wanted, if he couldn't get his daughter to leave Roman, he was going to make Roman leave her. There will be no way his family would back this considering their livelihoods depended on it. "Absolutely, Joe, Jey, and Jimmy will be terminated, as well as your past being erased, that includes the great Afa, and not to mention Rock."

Sika balled up his fist, he was between a rock and hard place, he wanted his son to be happy, but too many lives would be effected, and he knew Paul was too powerful to fight back on this. "What do you want?" Sika's voice was laced with contempt.

Paul laughed smugly. "Easy, I will send Joe home to you, and you convince him to stop seeing my daughter, but make sure Joe understands this is coming from him, and if he does this everything goes back to status quo." Which was not completely true, Paul had every intention of burying all of them, at least for a while.

"Fine, as long as I have your word that things will continue on as they are once Joe stops seeing your daughter."

Paul removed his feet from his desk, and stood up proudly. "Of course, Sika; Joe, should be home by tomorrow."

The call ended, and Paul adjusted his tie. He looked towards Shawn, and he knew this was going to be an argument. "Before, you get all hot, think about this, I'm doing this to protect Diosa... She has worked her ass off to get where she is, and she deserves it, what she doesn't deserve is an opportunist wrestler trying to leach off her success."

Shawn shook his head in disbelief. "No, you are doing this because you want to control her...My God, she is an adult, and deserves to have someone who makes her happy."

Paul slowly approached Shawn. "I made a promise to both of them, and I will keep that promise until I take my last breath...Do you want your goddaughter to throw her life away on some guy that is using her as a means to further his career?"

"I know you love her man, but I think this is a mistake and you will just be throwing Diosa right into his arms."

Paul stood in angst, all the thoughts of what Diosa had been through, he began to tear up just thinking about it. "You of all people know what my baby went through, shit Shawn, she almost died, the doctors gave her a thirty percent chance to live... I sat in that hospital and watched her in that horrible incubator fighting for breath, and praying every second she would live." He wiped his eyes. "That was the hardest thing I have ever endured in my life and I swear my baby will not waste the precious life she was given on some asshole who is only concerned about using her, it would crush her, and I swear to God, I would kill that bastard!"

Shawn gave Paul a manly hug because he was aware of all of what Paul went through during that time, he had stood by Paul's side during all of it. "Alright man, I will back you on this, even though I think it is going to end disastrously, just be careful because I know it would break you if you lost her."

Paul pulled back from his friend and nodded confidently. "Thanks, but I know what I'm doing, I have to take care of something... See you before the show tonight."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile The Shield's Locker Room..._**

Paul had done enough damage control with his wife and daughter, and now he was ready to face off with Joe. He didn't even bother to knock, he walked right into The Shield's locker room. "Sorry for the intrusion, but there have been some last minute changes for tonight's show, you guys have the night off."

Seth glared at Roman, and then racked his fingers through his hair. "Boss, if this is about your daughter, I knew nothing about until an hour ago, and I was about to come see you and tell you."

Roman stepped forward and stood face to face with Paul. "If you want to punish me, so be it, but leave them out of it, they had nothing to do it."

Paul clinched his jaw, and stood nose to nose with Joe. "Hounds of Justice stick together, right? Maybe you should have thought about your group members before sneaking around to see my daughter...Sounds pretty self-absorbed if you ask me."

Seth yanked his hair from his face, and he was bright red from anger. "You selfish Son of Bitch...You screwed us!"

Dean rubbed his fists together, and stared at Seth, he wanted to knock his head off, but he thought better of it with the boss being there. "Paul, so you telling us that all three of us are being punished because your grown up daughter made a decision to see my best friend? That is the bullshit, you know why? Joe is the best guy you could ever meet, he is loyal and will have your back through thick and thin."

Roman held his hand back to stop Dean from talking anymore. "I own what is going on, and I love Diosa, and I'm going to continue to love her, and we will be together... if that is a problem, then you and me deal with it, leave Jon and Colby out of it."

Paul was seething inside. "Colby...Jon... Leave the locker room and the building."

"But, boss." Seth jumped in front of Roman.

Paul held his arms folded to his chest. "It's unfortunate, but you three are a group, and until I can sort out what to do with you and Jon, your services are not needed for the upcoming shows."

"This is bullshit!" Dean fired out as he grabbed his gym bag and started stuffing his personal items into it. He looked back to Roman. "I still have your back regardless.

Seth shallowed hard, and panic riddled his brown orbs. "So we're fired?"

Paul looked directly at Roman. "Did I say that? No, I didn't, I said I have to configure some things and I'll be InTouch."

Seth lunged at Roman, and both men were on the floor in a scuffle. "You selfish jerk, you couldn't control your dick and now look what you have done...I worked my ass off and you had this all handed to you...You back stabbing motherfucker!"

Paul stood back looking on in amusement. Dean on the other hand went to pull Seth off of Roman, he backed him hard into one of the locker's. "You little groveling piece of shit, just get your crap and let's go!"

Seth and Dean stared one another down, before Seth broke the eye contact, and grabbed his stuff. He stopped in front of Paul, and extended his hand. "Sir, I promise you I'm on your side and will do anything to make you believe this."

"I need both you and Jon to leave me alone with Joe." Paul said as he held the door open for the two men.

Once the door shut and both men have exited the room, Paul wasted little time grabbing Roman up, and slamming him into the wall. "You will not have my daughter, and I've made sure of that...You think some small time wrestler can outsmart me? Think again dumbass!"

Roman showed no fear, and held his look of conviction. "It kills you that your daughter can make her own decisions...What kind of father interferes with their child happiness?! That is pathetic and disgusting!"

Paul punched Roman in the stomach hard, and made him hunch over because the air was knocked out of his lungs. "You will see what kind of man I am... Your Daddy is waiting for you, a ticket to Pensacola is waiting for you at the airport!"

Roman looked up with venom in his eyes, he didn't want to further disrespect Paul, but every fiber in his body wanted to lunge at the old man and beat some sense into him. But, he knew that would not help Diosa, she was already torn up inside and the last thing he wanted to do was cause her more stress.

Paul kneeled down to Roman's level, and grabbed his face. "You can't win this battle boy!" And, to add insult to injury, Paul slapped Roman in the face, and then walked out confidently that he was going to get his way.

* * *

Diosa sat in her personal locker room with her head in Melina's lap. Diosa always loved Melina to stroke her hair and massage her scalp when she was stressed. "Baby, your daddy will come around, he is just upset now, but give him a few days... He loves you so much."

Diosa cuddled more into her lap, and her mind wandered, to a happier time.

 _***Flashback***_

 _There was nothing more enticing than a forbidden love. Two people so desperate to feel one another in each other's arms they'll do anything to feel it just one more time. Drawn to one another by a physical realm that can only be understood by one's heart. So in love that they meet in secret. A hush-hush passionate love kept quiet for fear of discovery._

 _Joe and I are pulled together by a physical force that is undeniable. Our eyes met once. Our lips touched just once. And now...our hearts are bound together forever. In one night our lives changed. A love grew between us so strong it tied us to one another for eternity. A love of passion, of desire, of devotion. A love shared that is also forbidden._

 _Joe had vowed to spend the rest of his life fighting for my love against all that stood between us. I will wait an eternity for him to do so; we are separated by my father, but that couldn't even deny the flames of love between us._

 _I'm tossing and turning in my hotel bed thinking about this situation between Joe and I, and my nerves have been on edge all day because the MTV Award show was days away, and I have to do this crazy stunt, do mad interviews, fittings, and master a new dance routine. I don't mind really, but I'm nervous, everything has to be perfect. Let's just hope that harness doesn't break, if not I'm basically dead._

 _"_ _Urr!" I hissed as I looked at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand, who could possibly be coming to see me at 2:00am? It really didn't matter; I can't sleep anyways. I kicked the covers off my body, and headed towards the hotel door. I looked through the peephole, but all I could see was a tray with what looked to be at least two dozen white, violet black, and red Calla Lilies. "Who is it?"_

 _I asked suspiciously, it could have been a crazy fan that got by the front desk._

 _"_ _Special delivery from Pensacola for a Diosa Levesque."_

 _I squeled inside, that deep baritone voice could only be one person. I opened the door not caring that I only was wearing a tee shirt, this tee shirt was not mine, I secretly took it from him the last time we were together, I loved having his scent around me._

 _"_ _Papi, get in here!" I shouted from joy not caring who heard me. I smelled the Calla Lilies and looked up at Joe with a mix of relief and joy in my eyes. "I love them, you know these are my favorites...But, wait, shouldn't you be on a trip to FCW?"_

 _Joe placed the flowers down on the dresser, and then kicked the door closed, our eyes met, and the stare was smoldering with desire. "I knew my baby needed me, you sounded so stressed out over the phone, I can't have that."_

 _I wrapped my arms around Joe's neck, and stood on tiptoes, giving him kisses. "Are you trying to spoil me?"_

 _Joe chuckled, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Feeling a little better now?"_

 _I playfully pouted while pretending to look distressed. "I guess."_

 _Again, Joe grinned at me, he had always teased I was a stubborn little thing, but he loved that about me, flaws and all. "I think you need a little more to relax."_

 _My heart skipped a beat, and I smirked. "Oh really? And what might that be, Joseph?"_

 _His eyes darkened, and he reached into his jacket and pulled out massage oil and teasingly waved it in my face._

 _I placed a lingering kiss on his full lips, and then stepped back, just adoring his body from head to toe. "If you want to get me to relax, I think I may need more than that massage oil."_

 _I knew his intentions were to please me, and massage my stress away, but I wanted more. I smiled as I saw the temptation flood his grey eyes. I was right, because he grabbed me and kissed me fiercely. I moaned in response and reached up and undid his man bun, knitting my nails through his raven locks._

 _"_ _Okay baby." He said while holding my face. "But, remember I offered." He laughed_

 _I smiled in victory, nuzzling his lips to mine, his kiss was so passionate and deep as he held me. Then his hands slid down to my thighs, and lifted the tee shirt off and over my head, leaving me naked in his arms_

 _I broke the kiss, offering my hand to him, and he accepted it using this as another opportunity to place a warm lingering kiss to my back._

 _As we stood in from of the king size bed, I removed his jacket, and then my hungry hands began digging into his jeans to free his shirt, and I yanked it off his body. I couldn't help but to pause and purr as my fingertips ran across his broad chest. I felt him shiver from my actions._

 _Joe kicked off his shoes and socks, and once they were gone, I immediately undid his belt and fly. To my delight he had gone without boxers, because the second I undid the zipper, his large heavy cock fell into my hands. "Jesus, I never get tire of seeing your huge cock,"_

 _He gave a sexy grin, and then kissed me again pushing his hips forward so I could feel his warm cock pressed to my belly. "Biggest you ever had?" He asked coyly, grabbing onto my backside._

 _I moaned into his chest. "Fuck, yes Papi."_

 _He laughed and reached out, capturing my breasts in his hands. "Goddamn, you have such beautiful tits, baby."_

 _I managed to maneuver his large frame backward onto the bed so he was on his back, and his large cock jutted up into the air. "God, I want to suck you...I want to suck you until you cum in my mouth."_

 _Roman groaned as his eyes closed from the heated pleasure. But he wasn't there for her to please him, he was there to take care of her stress._

 _He leaned up and kissed me deeply before he laid down on the bed, pulling me onto him and rotating my body 180 degrees. I found myself facing his feet as he roughly grasped my backside and brought my sex to his mouth. Shit, I moaned loudly as he began to feast upon me, his tongue lapping… I found myself faced with his immense cock, and despite my own ecstasy, my mouth watered at the sight of him. Grasping his cock in my hands, I wet my lips and licked the head._

 _Joe groaned when my mouth enveloped him, sliding up and down his shaft. "Oh, yeah" he whispered huskily, pausing as I pleasured him, "That's what I want, honey… Suck me…"_

 _Our talented mouths worked at each other, making us tremble and whine. I couldn't help but moan around his cock: he tasted so good, so very different than any other man I had, which was only two others. Not that I didn't enjoy them, I did, but there was something about Joe that just drove me insane._

 _It was obvious Joe had been dying for this for so long… he couldn't hold back. Growling against my wet flesh, his hips bucked and he lost control, sending his warm cum into my waiting mouth. The way that his cock throbbed in my mouth, the way that he growled and pitched, the taste of his fluid against my tongue… all of these combined together pushed me over the edge. I whined around his manhood as I came, God, I spasmed and erupted against his tongue._

 _I was still gasping and trying to think straight when I realized that Joe was maneuvering my body so that I was on my hands and knees on the bed. "Joe" I whispered._

 _"Shh, babe… I'll take care of you…"_

 _"That's what I'm afraid of" I teased, tossing my head back and smiling at him._

 _"Afraid?" Joe inquired leaning forward and molding his body to mine. His lips were right by my ear as he spoke. "What are you afraid of?"_

 _I rubbed my cheek against his, loving the feel of his stubble on my tender skin. "I'm afraid of what you make me feel… of how you make me lose control…And, how we can never be ourselves in public...I want to let the world know you are mine, it hurts."_

 _Joe groaned because he felt the same way, he loved her so much, but it was her choice to not go public and he had to respect that, but he knew soon something had to change. He closed his eyes, wrapping his right arm around my waist and pulling me close. "We lose control together, baby, and that's okay…I love you, and I want the same thing, all you have to do is say the word."_

 _"Joe, it's not that simple, you could lose everything and I could never forgive myself, you love wrestling and that wouldn't be fair for me to take your dreams away"_

 _Emotion flooded him in ways he hadn't expected: she felt the same way he felt, he didn't want to ruin her dreams. (God in heaven, why weren't they together? Why did they have to sneak around when it was obvious that they were so right for each other?)_

 _"Diosa" he whispered tenderly, stroking my side, "Don't you ever think for a second that I don't feel the same things that you do. I love you, honey."_

 _"Joe" I whimpered, on the verge of tears._

 _"Shh" he answered, slowly moving us backward. I knew he wanted to take me from behind, but that just wouldn't do now: he wanted me to know that this was about more than sex for him. Joe turned me around and pulled me into his lap, kissing my forehead. "I love you" he reiterated, stroking my face. "I love you, baby. I can't stand this sneaking around, I want everyone to know you are my woman, it drives me crazy seeing men groping you and the tabloids making it out to be some kind of relationship…"_

 _"Joe… I thought that we weren't going to do this…"_

 _"I know, I know… We didn't plan this, but it's still what it is. We're in love, sweetheart…"_

 _I lowered my head, resting it on his shoulder. "What are we going to do?"_

 _Joe ran his hands down my back, encircling me in his arms. "What we're doing right now, but soon we have to change this, baby, it is too hard being away from you"_

 _"I know, I can't do this right now, I have so many things going on with Daddy, but soon, I promise." I answered, smiling sadly. "But that doesn't change the fact that I still want you…And, love you."_

 _"And you're going to have me, baby. We'll take this one day at a time, because I don't want you stressed out with all that you have on your plate…"_

 _"Okay" I promised, kissing him gently. "I'm sorry that I got so upset…"_

 _Joe grinned and rubbed his nose against mines. "Don't worry about it"_

 _I giggled, which I knew Joe thought it was infectious and lyrical. "You know, I still want that fucking…"_

 _How could he deny her? She was his sweet angel… Joe lifted me a bit, impaling me on his cock slowly._

 _My head went back and I moaned, lacing my fingers behind his neck. "Ohhhh, yesssss…" I sighed, arching my back. "That's what I need…"_

 _Joe groaned in agreement, holding my backside in his hands and lifting me up before lowering me onto him once more. My body weight brought me down so that I completely encompassed him each time: the sensation was beyond heavenly._

 _I smiled as Joe pulled me close and kissed me, his mouth expressing his love in ways that his words never could. He was moving me over his length again and again, gaining speed and force until we were both breathless and crying out._

 _"Joe" I warned, digging my fingers into the hair at the back of his head, "Joe, I'm so close…"_

 _"I know, honey… I want to feel you come on me…"_

 _Our eyes locked, our souls connecting: it was too much for me, and releasing a high-pitched scream, I came. The pleasure washed over me in intense waves and caused my muscles to lock as I clutched him to me._

 _Joe heard my cry: god, it was so hot to him, knowing that he had brought me to this state… With a few final thrusts upward, he came, releasing his seed into me as he pushed up raggedly._

 _"Oh, fuck, yes!" he grunted, wrapping his arms around me and squeezing me tight. "Shit, baby…"_

 _Joe fell back onto the mattress, taking me with him: he felt like his entire body had melted, he was so boneless._

 _"Diosa" he whined, "Diosa…"_

 _I could feel his cock twitching inside of me with aftershocks: it was simply divine. "I'm right here, Joe… Right here…"_

 _"That was so good, baby" Joe stated, stroking his hand along my side._

 _"Mmm, yes…"I moaned in complete utter bliss. Joe had relieved my stress, and I loved him even more after that night._

 _***End of Flashback***_

* * *

Melina continued to stoke Diosa's hair, and she could tell by her daughter's silence she was in deep thought and still very upset. "Bonita, I promise you things will work out...Please, trust Mama."

Diosa snuggled more into her Mother's lap; she wanted to believe her, but her heart was breaking over both her love for Joe, and her father's wishes.

* * *

 _Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed it...Please tell me your thoughts/opinions within a review, is this a yes or no for a full story? xoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_** _Thank you all so much for the fabulous support of this story, it was very encouraging and uplifting...Special thanks to: AttitudeEraChick, Arm Bar Nation, ForzaAzzurra,_ _KailahBoo1_ _1,_ _Storylover82,_ bierrahanda, _MrsBellaWhitlock123,_ _KingofKingsFan, ApSnowball, Ctinaisfashion, Jessica619, BlondieC82, and all the guests' reviewers. I please ask that everyone bear with me on how frequently this will be updated, I have a lot of personal and physical things going on which at times cause limitations with my writing; so I humbly ask that you all hang in there with me. Xoxoxox_

 ** _***I have updated a Poll on my profile page requesting which one-shots you would like to see as a full story, the most popular will win out. So, please take a few seconds and vote. Thank you***_**

* * *

 ** _Still at Raw in Dallas, TX..._**

Diosa finally decided to get up from sitting with her mother. The thoughts of being angry and torn by her Father's reaction to her dating Joe were driving her crazy. This wasn't a school girl crush faze, this was true love, but her stomach was in knots just hoping her Father would change his mind and give his blessing. Because if he didn't, she would be caught within a crossfire; either obey her father's wishes or defy the man she adored and loved so much. She just couldn't picture life without Joe, it would be like a death sentence. She figured taking a walk might lesson the tension and she could think more clearly. "Mommy, I need to be alone and take a walk, thank you for being on my side."

Diosa leaned down and kissed her Mother, but noticed something. Melina looked distraught.

Melina felt this situation was going to get far much worse before it got better. She has watched her husband throughout the years as their business had grown into a Billion Dollar Company; but with this more wealth and power he acquired; the more Paul became set in his ways, and would not listen to reasoning.

Melina sat and stared off as Diosa stood before her. "Mommy is something wrong?"

Melina didn't answer right away, as she went into deep worrying thoughts of her child, and what Diosa's life has turned into. Diosa was so busy all the time that lately this had plagued Melina unmercifully. She felt her child was missing out on really taking the time to enjoy life experiences or having a true personal life with Joe. Diosa's itinerary included touring throughout the world, doing TV interviews and appearances with such people as Oprah, Ellen, The Queen Latifah Show, Good Morning America, and late night shows, etc. The list of things did not stop there; Diosa had interviews with Magazines, video shootings, fashion photo shoots, and just recently she signed a multi-million-dollar contract with Pepsi to become a spokesperson, mainly this meant shooting commercials for their product. This didn't even include Diosa's responsibilities of being a WWE Ambassador and stockholder. Which meant partaking in personal appearances for special WWE announcements, and being involved with the Make-A-Wish foundation. Diosa was also expected to make an annual special appearance at the biggest WWE PPV of the year, WrestleMania. And, If Rock was on a special show, Diosa was also expected to be there as well. It definitely shot up the ratings for Raw with both Rock and Diosa appearing, they had great chemistry. And, lastly Diosa was in the process of launching a perfume line called Fierce. Throughout all of these responsibilities, Diosa never complained. She was like her Father in that way, highly driven.

Melina pulled herself out of her thoughts and faced Diosa. "Sorry, Baby...I was thinking about my spot on tonight's show." She stood up and hugged Diosa. "Baby, just try to relax... You have so much going on that I worry for you...Besides you know we are flying out for your concert in NY after the show tonight."

Diosa was winding down from her second single's world tour; The Diosa Experience Tour. It was less pressure touring within a group, then performing alone. Especially since Diosa was a perfectionist, so sleep was a rarity for her or her crew. Diosa and Destiny's Child had an amicable split and remained friends. Paul knew from the beginning Diosa had the "it" factor of the group, and he strategically made sure to make Diosa stand out, and the crowds agreed, which started her solo career.

There were only fifteen shows left, out of the ninety-six shows scheduled for this tour. But this upcoming concert was a superstar's make it or break it moment. She was performing at the Barclay Center in New York, which this venue was known for ripping performers or sporting events to shreds if they felt they weren't getting their monies worth. At least Diosa was relieved it was a sold out show, her worries were for not because all her concerts were sold out within record breaking times; we are talking within seconds. Besides, Diosa had been receiving glowing reviews from all over the world for this tour, especially after starring in the movie Dreamgirls, that premiered several months earlier. That wasn't her first movie role; but this particular movie she was the leading lady, and received raving reviews for her performance. Diosa had three other movie roles under her belt as well.

Diosa was about to leave, but seeing her Mother just as upset as herself, made her stop from leaving. She narrowed her eyes and her cheeks were clinched as she began to speak. "I'm sorry Mommy, that I got you stuck in this mess, I don't want you to be upset or to worry, I can handle this."

Melina got up from the couch and placed her hands on Diosa's cheeks. "You have nothing to be sorry for, and for your information you will always be my baby even when you are forty years old, so that means I will worry about you."

Diosa smiled at her Mother's comments, but quickly she got serious. "Something has to give here; and that is Daddy digging in his heels on this situation without even talking with Joe or trying to understand my point of view...The screwed up part of this is it is my fault, not Joe's, because I begged Joe for us not to go public, I was hoping to ease Daddy into the situation, but of course he beat me to the punch by having me followed like some unstable child."

Melina frowned at Diosa's upset. "Joe was right to an extent, but the blame is not totally yours alone, I went along with it too...Your father will come around, you are the apple of his eye and you know it."

* * *

Diosa kissed Melina as she got ready to leave. She walked outside of the private dressing room and turned the corner and she ran right into the last person she wanted to see and that person was Seth Rollins. He looked her up and down with pure evil and blame. "You little spoiled bitch, you just think the whole world is all yours and you can do whatever the hell you want. While the rest of us who were not born with a silver spoon in our mouths had to actually work for what we got, but you wouldn't get that because "Daddy" pulled all the strings for his precious baby girl to be the second coming of Madonna."

He cockily smirked at Diosa. "Don't get me wrong, you have a nice set of tits and great ass, but you're not that bright though, because if you were you would have gone after a real man that was going places and given up that sweet ass to me and your Daddy would have gladly approved because I'm the best he has on the roster, I'm the future of WWE, and your Daddy knows that, he would have been begging me to be with you... I could have made you into a real woman instead of the "Spoiled Daddy's girl" you are now."

Unbeknownst to Seth, both Roman and Dean were coming up behind him, and heard everything. Roman was furious and was about to whip Seth's ass for speaking to Diosa that way, but Diosa held up her hand to both Roman and Dean, and then she stepped boldly into Seth's face, pretty much like a Queenpin; Seth had no idea what he had unleashed within Diosa, but he was about to find out.

Diosa was about to give Seth a glimpse of Sasha Fierce and her Hispanic roots. She gave him an evil smirk similar to her father's expression during his Evolution days; and then with the quickness of a cat she slapped Seth across the face so hard that it echoed through the hallway; that slap was like some hardcore inmate owning their new meat with a bitch slap; and her hand print was definitely showcased on his face.

She placed her hand on her hip and had a look of fire in her eyes. "Who in the fuck do you think you are talking to? From now on you best know your place around here and never speak to me that way again; you sniveling sneaky little ass kissing spineless motherfucker...Don't flatter yourself because you are way out of your league when it concerns all of this." (She gestured her hands showing off her curvaceous body) "Secondly, I'm in love with a real man" She winked at Roman, and then she laughed wickedly. "And you should never talk about someone not being bright; because you are the one that is not that bright allowing that selfie to leak out showing the world that small ass dick of yours; if I were you I would keep my damn mouth shut, that shit isn't even worth getting wet over... So there is no way in hell you would have ever had a chance with me."

She smiled sexily at Roman, and licked her lips. "And since you brought up being with a man, I have one; he is 6'3 and has a body you will never have." She snickered with a cocky smile. "I'll let you in on a little secret too, he is hung as hell, and he can satisfy his woman; something I doubt you could ever do for any woman."

Diosa was on a roll, she was already stressed out, and Seth pushed the wrong button within her. She stepped even closer into Seth's face, and had the expression of her father, a Boss. "So in other words I need a real man not a little whiney backstabbing boy who has no class when dealing with women and still has the same size dick he was born with."

She then started pointing in his face as her bangle bracelets started to clink together because of her animated hand movement. "And your damn right, God willing I may someday be blessed to be the second coming of Madonna, but that is because I have worked my damn ass off since the age of eight... What do you think I woke up one morning and this all just happened? If you think that, you are a bigger idiot than I thought, I gladly sacrificed my childhood to work hard perfecting my craft, and doing promotions in the middle of nowhere; whatever it took, while other girls my age were playing with their dolls... You know why Mr. Clueless; because I'm driven by determination like my Dad, and I have heart for my craft, which is singing, songwriting, co-record producing and an actress."

Diosa was saying what most thought of Seth; and all Roman could do was grin proudly at his woman, because she was speaking truth.

She continued pointing and her bangle bracelets clanked even louder from her hand motion. "I love what I do and leave all of myself on that stage when my shows are done, but I would not be where I am without being humble to my fans, which I'm sure you don't understand the word humble, because you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself... Also showing appreciation to my parents for believing in me, and feeling blessed everyday God gave me this gift of natural talent...Unlike you strutting around the WWE like a peacock "proclaiming" to be the best there is."

She laughed evilly. "And another thing, I don't have to do soft core porn to get noticed like you did." She stopped as Seth's mouth curled into a snarl.

Her smirked became cockier. "So let me break it down for you, I didn't have to get naked to get where I am."

She cupped her ear mockingly at Seth. "As I figured nothing to say, because you are talking out of your ass because you have no idea what talent is, obviously because it is staring you in the face not backing down...And, I'll tell you something else, you can complain to whoever you want to, but it won't make a damn bit of difference, because as you said I'm Paul Levesque's daughter, you know the man that owns this place and pays your salary; so guess what? Who is my Daddy going to believe?"

She tilted her head to the side, and looked smugly as she pointed for Seth to turn around to see Roman and Dean standing behind him. "Daddy would believe me and would fire your ass on the spot before you could even blink... Don't you ever again step in my face trying to pop off with that bullshit...Are we clear, Mr. Clueless?".

Seth was so red in the face from embarrassment and anger, and it didn't help that Dean was laughing his ass off. Roman still stood looking at his woman proudly, he knew she could handle herself, but, like most men his natural instincts were to protect her, but his girl didn't need it because she could bring any man to shame.

Seth squinted his eyes and tried to approach Diosa a little too closely; so now Roman stepped in, because he couldn't help his protective instincts kicking in; he clamped his large hand down on Seth's shoulder hard, squeezing it quite tightly. "I would say nothing else before she owns your ass again or you find my fist knocking you the hell out."

Seth didn't say a word, but his mind was in overdrive on how he was going to make sure Roman and Diosa didn't get what they wanted and Diosa would regret this. "I don't need this shit, I'm outta here, but this won't be forgotten." Seth said as he angrily walked away.

Diosa arched her eyebrow and had a facial expression of who gave a fuck what Seth thought. "Pff, you are already forgotten."

Dean was doing his cool little bounce and he slapped Roman on the back. "You got a hell of a woman there, damn, she can throw down like a dude...Lopez had that coming and more."

Roman smirked and nodded at Dean." My woman doesn't take shit from anyone." He then hugged Diosa by lifting her off her feet; and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know that is another reason I love you, that fiery spirit of yours...You schooled that asshole really good, baby."

Roman let Diosa down, and Dean approached her. "Just so you know, Joe is my boy, and I have his back...You do too; for better or worse." Dean picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder and looked back to Roman. "I'll meet you outside at the car...Oh, and you're driving," Dean laughed as he walked away.

Diosa looked confused as she looked up at Roman. "What does he mean he will meet you at the car, you guys have a show tonight."

Roman pulled Diosa to a side hallway. He softly held her face and kissed her forehead tenderly. "We're not on the show tonight."

Before Roman could finish Diosa was already getting pissed off. "Because of Daddy? He has gone too far; I'll fix this!"

Roman didn't want to upset Diosa anymore then she already was, especially just finding out she was pregnant with his child and she had this real big concert coming up in NY. Both Roman and Diosa had been in sync with one another from their first hello. Roman held her hands. "Baby, stop for a minute, you got too much going on right now, and you know that I know the real deal of what kind of pressure you are under right now. I can feel and see you going into stress overload... I want you to focus on yourself and our baby...Our connection is undeniable and I will always do my best to make you personally less stressed out and make you happy."

Diosa ran her thumbs over the top of Roman's hands. "I know that, and that is why I will fight for what is right for you...I know how hard you work and are focused on being the best, and you will be the best...You tell me all the time how you feel the pressure of living up to your family legacy...So, I'm not accepting this from Daddy...I'm going to see him right now."

He licked his lips, and then leaned down and kissed her deeply for several seconds to keep her quiet. He pulled back with a grin. "If you would let me finish Sasha Fierce." He chuckled. "It is not what you are thinking; I have to see my Dad, something is up with him, so if I'm not here we can't do The Shield gimmick, right?"

Now Diosa looked concerned and suspicious because this was so sudden. "You didn't tell me Sika was sick; we tell each other everything, I don't understand, maybe I should go with you."

Roman sighed inwardly because he hated lying to Diosa, but now was not the time to add any more fuel to the fire and add more pressure on her. He placed his index finger over her soft lips. "It's not like that, Dad insisted it's not serious, but felt the family needed to be there to hear whatever it is that is going on...Besides baby, you got that big show tomorrow night, and I know it has been on your mind for weeks. If you cancelled at that venue; it would make a nightmare circus for you, and you don't need to deal with all of that negative press, not now." He said as he rubbed her stomach and smiled.

Diosa pursed her lips. "You mean more to me than that concert, I should be there with you for support!"

Joe lifted up her chin with his index finger. "I know that baby, and if my Dad said it were life threatening, which he assured me it isn't, I would take you in a heartbeat."

After hearing Roman say things were not serious about Sika, she then placed her hand on her hip. "Well, tomorrow is more than my big concert?"

Roman scrunched up his face playing dumb. "Hmm, tomorrow is the forth, right? I can't think of anything special."

Diosa hit him on the shoulder. "Are you seriously for real?"

"Ouch, maybe your Dad should have you wrestling." Roman laughed, but then pulled her body into his chest. "Of course I know what it is...Happy Early Birthday." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a nicely pink foil wrapped gift, with a big silver bow; he was so mad inside because Diosa had given him an airplane ticket to be in New York to have his support and to keep her grounded; they were both like each other's touchstone. And, he had made big plans for them after the show. "I'm sorry I can't be there with you, but I know you are gonna kick ass and New York will never be the same...Baby you are so special and everyone loves you, but not more than me."

Diosa took the box, but pouted. "Maybe, once you see Sika, it won't be bad like you said and you will still be able to make it to New York...My birthday would not be the same without my man there."

It was eating Roman up inside how much of a prick Paul was being, and forcing him into a corner. Paul wasn't even willing to sit down and talk about the situation like a mature adult. Roman sucked down his contempt for Paul because he would never upset Diosa on purpose before a huge show and her being pregnant. "Well, just open it now."

Diosa smiled and threw her arms around Roman's neck. "I have faith that you will make it to New York tomorrow and I will open it then with you there..." She smiled wantonly. "Then I can thank you properly."

Roman highly doubted he would make it to New York, but he wasn't going to be selfish as Paul was being, which was ruining her birthday and her big night in NY, telling her that would only cause more chaos and upset because she would be caught in the middle. Roman was fully aware of Diosa's busy commitments and stresses of being on the road, so unlike Paul he was going to be reasonable and put Diosa's wellbeing first, and not be an asshole like, Paul.

He held her tightly backing her closer to the wall. He licked his lips and then kissed her slowly at first, asking for entrance inside her mouth, which she did so. Their tongues danced a lyrical dance and both slowly intensely and sensually began searching every familiar crevice of each of others mouths, and Roman's hand wandered down to her firm ass, giving it a firm squeeze, not once, not twice, but three times, and Diosa moaned deeply as she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. They were both getting extremely hot with arousal. Especially, Roman because of the way Diosa tugged at his hair, and moaned so sexily.

Roman had no choice but to pull them apart fast because things were getting way too hot for him, that he could have taken her right there and then. His grey eyes were full of desire, and then he gave a cocky side smirk staring at her lips, he loved how her lips got so full and swollen from their passionate kisses. "You are going to be the death of me." He grinned sexily. "I'll tell you what, hold onto to the gift, and we will figure out everything later."

He held her tightly. "I love you so much baby, and you deserve to start off your special day right." He pulled them apart once again and gave her a lavender envelope that contained a gift certificate for a special private Spa day, which consisted of the Spa staff coming to her hotel room in New York to pamper her. He knew she could use that before her show. "You have to open this one now, no arguments woman."

Diosa arched her eyebrow, but reluctantly opened the fancy lavender envelope, her face lit up because she loved spa days. "Papi, I love this...Thank you so much." She kissed both sides of his cheeks several times.

"I know you deserve this and more because you work your pretty ass off... I've got to get going, but I will be in touch after I get this stuff figured out with my Dad."

Diosa smiled sadly. "God, I hate saying good bye to you...Call me once you land so I know you made it...Love you"

This was absolutely killing Roman inside, because he had a bad feeling of what he would be walking into when he saw Sika. He kissed her again. "Love you too, and you know I hate leaving you too...I will call as soon as I land, promise...I better get going because who knows what the hell Jon could get into while being left alone for too long."

Diosa watched Roman walk away and now she felt dread that something bad was about to happen, but she quickly dismissed it from her mind, because she just knew her father would change his mind. He just had to.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading, please leave feedback...This chapter was giving a broader scale of who Diosa really is...I have two more chapters already done and will post them throughout the week._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you all so much for the support of this story. Special shout out and thanks for the reviews from: BlondieC82, Armbar Nation_ , _bierrahanda, nolabell66, jessica619, KailahBoo11, KingofKingsFan, ApSnowball, AttitudeEraChick, and all the guest reviewers._

 _A/N: Introducing the characters from Sex in The City:_ _Samantha Jones, Anthony Marentino_

* * *

 ** _WWE Private Plane..._**

Raw was over and now Paul, Melina, and Diosa strapped themselves in for takeoff, as the private plane prepared to take off for New York. Paul had a look of disgust, the show had not gone very well, the crowd was very vocal wanting The Shield.

Melina looked to her husband and she knew exactly what he was thinking. Her husband acted hastily and now the backlash was already starting, and when they hit smark towns, she knew it would only get worse. Daniel Bryan as good as he was could not carry the entire show, and they were on shaky ground keeping their other top star CM Punk.

Diosa sat across from her parents, and she crossed her legs; and she began checking her Twitter page. Her eyes widened from irritation. Her page was flooded from her D-Gems Nation asking why WWE and Father didn't have the Shield on Raw. Some were freaking out and asking Diosa to petition to get The Shield back on TV. This only made Diosa angrier.

Diosa's fan base had adorned themselves as the Dio-Rosa Morganite Gems Nation. The fans were unique on their social media pages and shorten it to Diosa's D-Gems Nation. Diosa insisted on taking on the project of creating special designs for this special gem. Pendants that were shaped like hearts and the Rock sign, since she was highly affiliated with Jay Z, it only seemed fitting when they occasionally performed together, they could ask the crowds to throw up the "The Rock" sign, which was basically a triangle shape. She also had butterflies and other accessories such as cufflinks, baseball caps, and necklaces, to make sure all genders were represented.

This very rare gemstone was fitting for Diosa; as she was a rare triple threat talent. The natural rare Gemstone was an expensive antique stone which was a soft eye catching unique colored Pink gemstone, and sometimes the rare gemstone came in violet.

Already feeling like she was going to explode, she did something that didn't help her mood. She clicked on her email, and now wished she hadn't because there it was an email from her Publicist, Samantha Jones, and her email was none too happy. Diosa had shared with very few within her inner circle of her relationship with Joe. People she knew who could be trusted not trying to make a quick buck with the paparazzi. Samantha, Anthony Marentino, who was her personal stylist/co-assistant, and closet friend; and lastly her personal body guard were the only ones that knew.

The email read: _"Fucking hell! Your Twitter page is full of questions concerning The Shield...I hope with The Shield not being on TV tonight does not mean what I'm thinking... Which is your Father has found out about you two and in typical Paul fashion drew blood first... If that is the fucking case, this will cause backlash for WWE, not that they are my concern, but you are, which means your name will be placed in this trivial drama bullshit. We don't need this right now with our potential deal pending with Revlon...When you arrive in NY, we need to speak, but for now, I will post on your Twitter page that you had no part in the decision making of WWE's actions; you are only an Ambassador for WWE...So all questions and concerns should be directed to WWE strictly."_

Diosa looked to her father dead on with a smug look. Even though she was getting bombarded, she knew it was worse for WWE. "The show went really well without The Shield; the cheers were deafening." The statement oozed sarcasm.

Paul looked up from his laptop, which was a good thing because Twitter was ripping into WWE hard about The Shield not being there without any explanation. "You make it sound like it was my fault they weren't there, Joe had personal issues to take care of, and here I'm being a nice guy allowing him the time off to take care of it, and all I get is sarcasm from my daughter...I could have been a jerk and denied his request, did you think about that young lady?"

Diosa was seething inside; maybe it was her hormones, but Paul was getting under her skin, which that rarely happened. "Well, whatever the case maybe, it is affecting me too; I just got an email from Samantha, and I'm getting hammered with questions from my fans of why they weren't there."

She began to tap her foot in an annoying way. "Oh, so between the time I saw Joe in his locker room and went to see you, which was less than twenty minutes, this so called emergency came up...Do I look like an idiot?! Oh wait, that's right I can't make decisions according to your logic!"

Melina held Paul's arm because he was about to snap. He took a breath and then spoke. "Well, we all have cellphones, and I'm sure Sika called after you left Joe, did that ever cross your mind?" Paul unloosened his tie. "And, as far as Samantha goes, that is what she gets paid for to clean up this type of thing, so she need not utter complaints about a damn thing...This shit wouldn't have even been an issue if Joe had not defied my rules and stayed the hell away from you!'

Paul rubbed his entire hand over his face, and looked sternly at Diosa. "You are not even thinking; you are blinded by his looks and muscles, just like every other ring rat."

Then Paul started counting on his fingers. "He is using you, why? Oh let's see, you are insanely rich, have a large trust fund, a large stockholder within WWE, an A-lister celebrity that could get him instant recognition worldwide, and the icing on the cake you are the daughter to the owner of the company where he works...Don't you think he figured that all out, and is using you to get ahead, and try to be a part of the family business... No one is that pure to resist that kind of temptation, besides he has no integrity, I made it fucking clear when I signed contracts with these wrestlers that there would be no fraternizing with my daughter...So, what the hell does that say about him?! I'll tell you, he is a sneaky male whoring gold digging manipulator using you for his own personal agenda...He is probably sitting back right now thinking that he just won the fucking Mega Lottery!"

Melina was getting a headache from Paul's one sided thinking. She turned to Paul to speak before her daughter could go off on Paul, because the look was there. "What you are saying makes not one ounce of sense...If all those things were true, why hasn't Joe done them?! They have been dating for over a year and a half, and Joe has never asked you for any special privileges!"

Why did Melina go and say that, Paul unbuckled his seatbelt and looked at Melina. "Are you fucking kidding me, this shit has been going on for over a year and a half... That just proves my point, if he were so legit and honorable he would have approached me like a man asking permission to date my daughter...But, oh no, instead he goes sneaking around behind my back and filling our child's mind with bullshit and acting like Mr. Casanova!"

Diosa jumped in to stop Paul. "It wasn't him not wanting to approach you; it was me that stopped him just because of how you are acting right now."

Paul was becoming redder in the face. "Well that makes him a weak man in my eyes if he was hiding behind you!"

He then turned his attention back to Melina and spoke loudly. "Goddammit Mel, you've been in this business way too long to be so naïve to fall for this asshole's tricks... He is biding his time, luring our daughter in to making her think he wants to be with her, but in reality he wants the top spot, celebrity status, and her money...What the fuck has gotten into you? Do you want that leach trying to weasel his way into our family fortunate?! I sure as hell don't, I want better for our daughter, but you on the other hand are just as blind as Diosa...I would have expected you to have more common fucking sense!"

Diosa's stare hardened as she looked at Paul. She felt insulted and belittled, and definitely didn't like how Paul spoke to her Mother, because Paul has never spoken to Melina that way; at least not in front of her. "That was totally classless how you just spoke to my Mother, I'm ashamed for you... You should feel lower than dirt speaking to her that way, you always taught me to never let a man treat me that way." She then leaned forward into Paul's face and her eyes were as cold as ice. "So basically you are saying I have no common sense and cannot function like an adult; you are the one that is being ignorant and bull headed about this whole thing because you haven't once asked to speak to Joe and I one on one-."

Melina unbuckled her seatbelt and stopped Diosa from talking anymore by holding up her hand to her. She then faced Paul with narrowed eyes that showed venom in them. "You have lost your damn mind; who in the hell do you think you are talking too?! I'll tell you since you need a reminder, your WIFE...You got some damn nerve accusing anyone of using someone's daughter to try and get a top spot... But, the great Paul remembers what he wants and twists the situation to his own truth...And, I'll tell you another thing, you try talking to me that way again, watch what will happen, I promise it will be a lot worse for you... My God, what has happened to you and where is my husband?!"

Paul had a scowl on his face because he knew what Melina was implying, and it stung because it was true. And, he didn't want Diosa knowing that story.

He stood up abruptly and went to the wet bar and poured himself a Bourbon, and gulped it down in one gulp. He turned to both Diosa and Melina, and the lines across his forehead were more defined due to his anger. "I bust my ass every day for this family and try to protect both of you, but what do I get for it; crazy talk about an opportunist wanting to take advantage of not only our daughter, but politic his way into our family... He doesn't give two shits about my daughter, but he does care about what she can do for him personally... Let's just say I know how male wrestlers think..." He poured himself another drink, and slammed the Bourbon bottle down. "This discussion is over!"

Paul stormed into his bedroom quarters and slammed the door. Melina was red as a Beet. She wanted to just shake some sense into her husband, but she looked over at her daughter who had a questioning expression. "What did you mean what you said to Daddy?"

Melina sighed, because she was so mad at Paul that she was about to just spill everything, but she figured better of it as it wouldn't help the situation, it would only hurt Diosa because she adores Paul to death. "I was talking about one of his ex-friends as all."

Diosa had enough and stood up angrily and just walked right into her father's quarters and began spouting out her frustrations. "I never thought I would see this day, you lying to me... Speaking to my Mother like someone sitting on a bar stool... You're never going to give your blessing to Joe and I?!"

Paul sighed hard, trying to compose himself. "Sweetheart I lost my temper out there, and your right Mel didn't deserve that and I will apologize to her, and I'm asking for your forgiveness as well, I only got so upset because I worry for you...You're my baby girl."

Paul's whole demeanor softened. "I didn't lie, I need to watch Joe's actions before I can make a sound decision, this is your future we are talking about, not buying a shirt you don't like and returning it... As of right now, I don't want you seeing him until I have made a decision."

Diosa titled her head to the side looking at Paul as though he had two heads. "What?! That is not fair and you know it!" I never thought you would ever intentionally hurt me, but that is exactly what you have done... You have always understood me... We were always in sync with one another; you are the greatest father anyone could ever dream of having."

She continued on as her eyes sullen. "You're not even giving me credit to know the difference of when people are trying to play me... I have been in this business since I was eight, and been around wrestlers all my life...Plus I had the best teacher that schooled me on the potholes of the business and spotting people spewing bullshit, and that person was you, but now you can't give me credit for finding a great man which is Joe... I love him so much and he loves me...If you would consider my feelings you could see that for yourself, but you refuse to do this for me."

Diosa looked down at her stomach and then looked back up to Paul. "You're not even considering the baby, I guess in your mind I'm just supposed to have it on my own and he or she doesn't have a father."

That crushed Paul, because he never ever liked to hurt his daughter, she was his heart. He tried hugging her, and she gave in for a minute, but then pushed him away. "I have done everything you have ever asked of me and never questioned you or minded doing it, because I consider you to be my hero, my mentor, the man that would always listen to my dreams and hopes ... I don't do drugs and do everything to make you proud of me and always worked my ass off, and always loved you like the sun rises every morning, and you have cut me to the core." Diosa said while tears now slid down her cheeks.

Those words touched Paul, but also broke his heart seeing his daughter cry. He took her hands into his. "Sweetheart, all I do is think of you... When you entered this world it was one of the greatest things to have ever been given to me."

He gestured for them to sit on the bed. "You just said you have worked your ass off to get where you are, women and little girls look up to you as a role model, how would that look having a baby and not married? It could ruin you and erase all the hard work you have accomplished, and I'm being serious, not only as your Dad, but your manager...It takes one miss step and all your dreams could go up in smoke... You have worked too damn hard and I'm so proud of you...Not only for your stardom but for the strong beautiful woman you have become... If I had to watch you be eaten alive by the media and lose the very thing you have loved doing since you were a child, that would break my heart for you."

That just added more stressful thoughts for Diosa, because although she was pissed as hell at her father, he was making sense, the media would eat her alive. But, on the other hand she loves Joe so much, that her heart hurts when their apart, plus now she is carrying his child. She just couldn't picture life without Joe in it. Another set of tears ran down her cheeks because her mind was on overload. "So you are saying I should abort your own grandchild?"

Paul wiped her tears, and now she allowed him to hold her. No, he didn't like killing his flesh and blood, but if that idiot Joe would have put a cap on it this would not have been an issue. Actually, Paul was starting to think this was Joe's plan all along. Paul cupped her face. "Leave it to Daddy to figure a way out of this that will protect you. You are my only concern in this whole thing."

Diosa stood up and looked at her father with pure disappointment and hurt. "You're so wrong about Joe, he loves me and is a good man, and I love him... I've never loved like this before...Why can't you see that? And, a baby is growing inside of me and you are giving me an option to abort it."

Paul stood up from the bed and was about to go towards Diosa, but she stepped away from him. "I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this flight... I need to think, my own thoughts, I do have them you know." And, then she walked out of his bedroom and laid on the leather couch with her back towards Melina.

Melina watched her poor child in such pain. She was beside herself with anger towards Paul, so she walked into their bedroom quarters to let him have it, but she found Paul with his head in his hands. She sighed. "This can be fixed; all you have to do is give her your blessing, it is not that hard, and you would be doing what is right...They love each other; you can't pick who you fall in love with... I would think you of all people would understand that."

Paul looked up at his wife. "So, I'm supposed to just let our daughter get hurt and make the worse mistake of her life?! Are you even thinking what this backlash will cost Diosa? Unmarried and pregnant...The press will rip her creditability apart and all her dreams and hard work will go up in smoke, and you know who's fault that is? JOE...If he "loved" her so much he would have used common sense and put a cap on it avoiding this situation, but what a coincidence in his favor that our daughter is pregnant with his kid, you can't possibly think that was an accident?"

Melina shook her head and stepped in front of Paul. "My God, are you even listening to yourself? Is her career more important than having love in her life? Diosa has been working hard nonstop, and never complains, but she has not taken out time for the important things in life, like love and having fun for herself... She has been working towards her dreams since the age of eight, which I'm proud of her too, but think for a damn minute, what will she have to show for when she is sixty years old? I'll tell you being alone in an empty mansion staring at plaques, Grammy's, and platinum albums? Is that what you want for her?!"

Melina rubbed her temples, because Paul wasn't even trying to understand, she could see it in his eyes. "Wow...You still are not getting it, I guess I will have to bring you down memory lane...You are opposed to Joe because of what you did in the past...Yes the whole Chyna thing of how you were dating her making it seem like you had a committed relationship with her, but all along you were fucking Stephanie McMahon and knew damn well you didn't love her, but she was your boss's daughter at the time, you were looking out for your spot on the roster; You would have done anything back then, The Kliq ring a bell? Plus, you were so worried about Austin and Rock, that you wanted to make sure you were the top guy at any cost... I wanted so badly to say that out there, but I didn't want to hurt our daughter because she loves and adores you so much... But I'll tell you what, you keep digging in your heels about her stop seeing Joe, she won't feel either of those things for you anymore."

Melina's tone lower. "You have to stop thinking about our daughter still in a diaper and onesie, she is a grown woman now."

Paul definitely didn't want to lose his only child, and he had to make things right with his wife. He looked at Melina and his stare softened. "First off, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was wrong and was an asshole."

He kissed her forehead, and kept very little distance between them. "Your wrong about why I feel this way about Joe... Because I realized what I was doing back then was wrong, and stopped it, and you know why... I found my true love, and she is standing right in front of me," Paul said tenderly.

Paul stood and moved in even closer to his wife, and cupped her face, and placed a long tender kiss onto her lips. "You stole my heart the moment I laid eyes on you...Can't you see I'm doing this for you and our daughter because nothing would hurt me more than something or someone hurting one of you. Every decision I make on a daily basis is made for the best interest for the most two important women in my life...You, my beautiful wife, and our precious daughter."

Melina cupped Paul's face and kissed him back. "I know and we appreciate you, but Paul, something has to change, you have to unloosen the reigns on Diosa, she has proven she is smart to the evils of the world."

Paul shook his head to agree, but his mind was not thinking that. He took Melina's hand within his, and led them to their bed, and the two laid spooned together. Paul placed light kisses to Melina's neck trying to smooth over the situation, because he knew she loved him doing this, so he figured this was the best way to keep his wife siding with him.

Melina laid there caressing Paul's arm hoping she finally got through to him. Far from it, because Paul laid there thinking he will not lose his daughter to Joe, nor will he lose his wife's support. He never loses, and Joe was not going to be his first defeat, even if meant breaking Joe and his entire family.

* * *

 ** _Pensacola, FL..._**

It was mid-morning when Joe arrived at his parents' home. Jon had insisted on making the flight with Joe back to Pensacola, but he checked into a cheap hotel to give Joe and his parents privacy. He just had a sick feeling his friend was going to need his support.

Joe pulled into the driveway of his parent's home, and cut the engine of the rental vehicle. He sighed as he stepped out of the vehicle and approached the front door and opened it. He dropped his bag at the front entry way, and all eyes were on him as soon as he stepped into the living room. Present were his father, mother, brother, sisters, and Rikishi. All seven family members had serious expressions on their faces.

"Son, come sit down with us, we need to discuss something of urgency." Sika said in a very stern tone.

Joe could already tell he wasn't going to like this conversation, but out of respect for his family he sat down on the couch next to his mother, Patricia, and kissed her on the cheek. "Hi, Mom.

Patricia smiled at her baby boy, and squeezed his hand. "We need you to listen to us, this is life altering, so please listen and not fly off the handle...Can you promise me that?"

Joe nodded yes, and looked to Sika. "I'm here, so let's talk."

Sika reared up from his recliner, and his eyes were saddened. "This isn't easy son, but I received a call from Paul Levesque, and he has informed me that you are in some serious hot water, and it could affect the entire family."

Joe was about to interrupt but Patricia held his hand. "Let your father finish."

Joe sighed out of frustration from being unable to speak, but he sat back and gave his father his full attention.

Sika, looked around the circle, and then his eyes set on Joe. "Paul is threatening to not only fire you, but your cousins, and terminating all of our legend contracts, and basically removing our family's accomplishments from the WWE...Now, son I know this is a lot to ask, but you must stop seeing Diosa...And, you must make her believe this is coming from you, and not Paul...You can't be that selfish to jeopardize the family's livelihood or erasing our legacy from WWE history of our family members that came before us."

Joe had removed his hand from his mother's, and now his hands were clinched into fists. "Did sneaky Paul tell you that Diosa is pregnant with my child, my blood...I love this woman!"

Sika looked surprised, and sighed because he wasn't told that part of the story, but he had made a deal with Paul, and backing out was too big of a price to pay.

Before Sika could speak, Joe's brother, Matt, chimed in. "How do you even know the baby is yours, she is always traveling here and there, it could be anybody's kid."

Joe's sister's Vanessa, Summer, and Myritza nodded agreeing with Matt.

Joe looked around the room and watched all the faces in the room, and not one person disagreed with Matt, in fact their facial expressions appeared to be in agreeance with Matt's thinking.

That pushed Joe too far, and he jumped up off the couch and pulled Matt to his feet by his collar, and was ready to punch the crap out of him. "Today is not the day big brother, I have dealt with Paul's crap and now he comes up with this bullshit idea and wants me to be the bad guy, so he shines in all of this...I swear I'm very close to snapping, so stop with the snide remarks about my woman... Of course it's my baby you damn idiot!"

Matt snickered, as Joe held his collar tighter and tighter. "Dude, seriously, women play tricks like that all the time, she is probably playing you and that leaves the rest of us fucked!"

Vanessa decided to put her two cents worth in. "Matt's right, that baby could be anybody's baby... You know the old saying, Mama's baby, daddy's maybe."

Joe cut his eyes towards Vanessa, as he still continued to keep his grip on Matt. "Diosa is not like that, and I don't appreciate the innuendos coming from my family that she is slut... The baby is mine, so forget that stupid ass bullshit!"

Sika and Rikishi quickly got out of their seats, to stop Joe from punching his brother in the mouth. After several seconds of the two older men scuffling to get Joe under control. Sika turned to Joe and looked at him. "We are not trying to upset or hurt you son, but this is a dire situation, this involves the whole entire family; think of Jey, Jimmy, Naomi, and Tamina who will lose their jobs too...The rest of us would lose our legend contracts, erased from the HOF, erased from WWE all together, and Paul will black ball you and your cousins from any other wrestling promotions... Son, all your cousins have families, and their children depend on them... You, Jey, and Jimmy grew up like brothers."

Sika took a breath. "Now, you know I adore Diosa, but Matt poses a good point, she is a celebrity and you two are not together twenty-four seven, it could be a possibility that this child could belong to someone else."

Roman pulled out of Sika's grip, and stepped away from his father, and without warning he flipped over the coffee table. "This is fucking unbelievable and shameful, but I'm going to say this one time only...Diosa is not a whore the way you all are trying to imply she is...Do you people even realize what you are asking me to do?! I love Diosa, and stop the petty bullshit...THAT CHILD IS MINE...I dare one more person to say otherwise!"

Roman roughly ran his fingers through his raven hair, and then looked back to his father. "You always taught us that family came first, and now you want me to just walk away not only from the love of my life, but my baby?!"

Patricia stood up and got in between Sika and Joe. "Son, of course we want you to be happy, but think about what you just said, family comes first...If you continue to see Diosa, that means you are putting her before the family... Are you willing to destroy our entire family's livelihood and legacy, because that is what will happen if you don't stop seeing her?"

Patricia stroked Joe's clinched jaw. "We are not saying you can't be a part of your child's life, but please think of your entire family... Besides, what kind of real life can you and Diosa have? She is a celebrity and those kind of people have relationships/marriages that rarely last, I don't want you to be hurt."

Joe shook his head in disbelief, his own family was not having his back, not even his mother. "First off, Diosa is not like that, she is a kind and loving loyal woman; I know what is in my heart and what we have is real..." Joe frowned from disgust. "Every time I have brought her around, all of you have sat in her face and acted as though you accepted her and accepted us, but I guess those were just lies, right?!"

Joe was getting over heated all over again just hearing all of this negative talk about Diosa, and how all those times his family was acting fake as though they liked Diosa. He growled loudly and flipped over an end table with a lamp on it, which the lamp blinked and flickered out from the impact. "It's not just me putting Diosa before the family, she is having my child... Which will make us a family, but I guess that doesn't matter at all to any of you!" He turned to look at Sika. "You didn't raise me to be that kind of man to walk away from responsibility...I can't believe my own family doesn't support me or understand there is another life involved!"

Sika hung his head down in shame at first, but slowly lifted it and faced Joe. "We are not saying you can't see your child, but you have no choice but to stop seeing this woman...Paul is a very powerful man and our entire family could be destroyed."

Rikishi looked to Joe. "Sika is right, Paul is no joke, I've worked with him, he means what he says...Please think of my sons, you all are like brothers... Do you want to destroy them too? Because that is what you will be doing by continuing seeing Diosa."

This argument went back and forth for several hours, ending in the same outcome, Joe's family insisting he end his relationship with Diosa, to save his family. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing from his own family, it contradicted everything he was taught growing up into a man.

Joe was put between a rock and a hard place, either his family being destroyed or hurt Diosa. Also, Joe was smart enough to know that a rift would happen between Diosa and Paul as well, because she would be forced to choose either him or Paul, and that would kill her. He looked to everyone in the room with cold dead eyes. "So I sacrifice my entire life?"

Patricia rubbed Joe's back. "Sweetheart you will find someone else, if you would think for a minute, what kind of life can you two have with her being a performer on the road all the time and you wrestling and being on the road all the time? I'm sure you will find a woman who is willing to fully settle down and you will be much happier."

Joe looked at his mother. "I love you, but what you are saying is so wrong, I will never love another woman the way I love Diosa, but apparently no one in this family gives a damn about that fact!"

Joe was done with this conversation and began walking out of the living room, towards the door. But, Sika yelled out. "What are you going to do?"

Joe picked up his bag and turned back to his family with darkened grey eyes full of hatred. "It looks as though I have no choice, my family's livelihoods depend on it, and Diosa will be put in the middle of this shit, and I will not allow her to be hurt because her Father is an asshole, and my Father made this deal with the devil. But let me make this clear so we are all on the same page, your words today have proved to me that none of you give a damn about my life, or the woman that was meant for me; nor being on my side, so I will make it easy for you, I won't be around this family after tonight!"

Before anyone could say anything to stop Joe from leaving. Joe grabbed the door handle of the front door, and walked out slamming it so hard it shook the house.

* * *

 ** _Reminder: I posted a poll on my Profile asking which one-shot stories you would like to see become full stories...Please leave your feedback/opinions within in review...xoxoxo_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Roman Reigns and his fans...He made a mistake, which we still do not have a clear understanding of what caused this suspension. He is human just like the rest of us, which means we are flawed, and we make mistakes, does that give any of us the right to cast stones, when we ourselves are not perfect? Props to him being a real man to own up to what has happened and not blamed another soul. furthermore, he has apologized for this publically._**

**Special thanks to: **_BlondieC82_** ** _, Apsnowball, Armbar Nation, Jessica619, KingofKingsFan, Attitude Era Chick,_** ** _Wrestlechic1_** ** _,_** ** _nolabell66_** ** _,_** ** _bierrahanda_** ** _, Kiara, Rachel, and all guest reviewers. Your reiews humble me, and gives such motivation._**

* * *

 ** _Next Day...Soho Grand Hotel...Concert Day_**

The Leveque's arrived and checked into their breathtaking New York luxury hotel penthouse which spanned 2,500 square feet in total, including 1,300 square feet of craftsman interiors and a 1,200 square foot outdoor terrace. Featuring two master bedrooms, with each having private bathrooms, a separate living room for entertaining or lounging, a full-service wet bar, and custom furnishings.

Once the bellhop had dropped off their luggage and everyone had showered, Paul knocked on Diosa's bedroom door. "Can you come out honey for me... Your Mom and I have to show you something."

As Diosa was getting up from her bed, she paused hearing a ding from her IPad. She picked up the device and the email was from Samantha Jones. _Email: Happy Birthday Fabulous! I just wanted to give you a heads up about my response on your Twitter account...It was straight to the point as I stated it would be, but your Father may not want to read WWE's page. I did my job and got the heat off you, and when you read what your "D Gems Nation" had to say, you will be pleased because it is making your stock go up. On the other hand, Papa Paul will not be pleased, but that is not my problem, you come first love...See you later on._

Diosa quickly read what was on WWE's account, basically WWE was getting ripped to shreds. Her fans and some regular fans made their feelings very clear that change was needed because the product is stale, and The Shield was the best part of the shows, otherwise the shows would be unwatchable. And to make the situation even worse, her fans were adamant about having their Queen(Diosa) be more than just an Ambassador, but shake things up at WWE and give Diosa more involved with the creative team seeing the CEO is incapable to give a simple explanation why the hottest act on the roster was missing from last night's show.

When Diossa showered earlier, there was heaviness in her heart, and her facial expressions were mixed with disappointment and sullenness. But, after reading those posts, she let out a huge chuckle. None of this would have happened if her Father would have listened to her, so she had no compassion about the situation because he brought this on himself.

Diosa stepped out into the living room area wearing a tiger printed rob. The tension was so thick in the room; you could choke on it. But, Paul, cleared his throat. "Um, I know last night was a little rocky, but." He walked towards his briefcase and pulled out a large square blue velvet box tied with a fancy silver bow on top of it, and looked to Melina to join him to sit down on the luxury couch. "Can you spare a minute for us?"

Paul had not seen those posts yet, so he was quite jovially this morning because he figured all bases were covered when it came to Joe.

Diosa had gotten little to no sleep on the flight, and she had texted Joe twice since landing in New York, and no response. She was feeling worried and heavy hearted, but now she had a smile on her face as she joined her parents on the couch.

Melina smiled brightly because she wasn't going to let Paul ruin her child's Birthday. Melina looked to Paul, and both of them on cue sang Happy Birthday as Paul handed her the expensive looking blue velvet box to Diosa. "Go ahead sweetie, open it." Paul smiled.

Diosa tried her best smiling back at her parents, but it was just eating her inside to have her Father read those posts. But, she was trying not to start up where they left off from last night. So she untied the silver bow first, and then opened the box; and to her surprise with eyes wide opened, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was The Heart of the Ocean one of the most recognizable pieces of jewelry in the world. It was a replica of the exquisite necklace featured in the movie, Titanic. It had the same real blue diamond of 15 carats. She was in awe, because Titanic was one of her favorite movies, and she instantly fell in love with the necklace the first time she saw Kate Winslet wear it.

She got up and hugged both her parents tightly, she was truly grateful and touched by this gift. "I don't know what to say, it is so gorgeous...Thank you both so much, this had to cost-."

Paul cut her off. "Nothing is too good for my baby girl...Besides your Birthday only comes once a year."

Melina had read the posts. It was actually fitting due to Paul's hastiness. She turned to Paul giving him a cutting stare of what he had just said, if those were sincere words, why is their child so miserable about her father insisting she break up with Joe. If his words were true, her husband would stop being an ass about the situation.

Diosa noticed Melina's stare to her father. "Is everything okay, Mommy?"

Melina composed herself. "I'm fine, but I checked our Website and Twitter and the fans are very displeased that The Shield was not there." She turned to Diosa. "My dear baby, your fans are loyal to the core for you... I kind of liked their suggestions, only if you didn't have so many commitments."

Paul abruptly got up to check out these posts, and then he turned red. "What the hell did Samantha do?! Has she lost all her brain cells!"

Diosa smiled. "She was doing what she is paid for, protecting me from negative press...I must say she did a hell of job, because she informed me my stock is going up, which will mean it will be easier to demand top dollar from Revlon...Like you always say Daddy, got to keep the image up."

That made Melina laugh aloud, because that is what Paul had told Diosa last night, it was Samantha's jpb to handle that shit, she sure did. Melina crossed her legs, and looked at Paul with another smirk. "Those posts got me to thinking of a new angle for the show... Maybe you need a break Paul, and I should handle our Authority gimmick alone." She then smiled wickedly. "It would be good to show our fans and audience the power of a woman is a wonderful thing, and it would address the concerns about the fans wanting Diosa to be more involved."

Paul knew this was Melina's way of saying she didn't want to be around him, and to have more control over the role of The Authority. He felt she would try to undermine his decision making about The Shield members characters, particularly regarding Joe. He placed his arm around Melina's shoulder and smiled for Diosa's sake. "Your points are valid for showing women in a more powerful role, but I would miss you terribly if we couldn't work together as one unit. He rubbed his chin. "I'll tell you what, I'm willing to give up on some of my mic time, and let you be more vocal, but I feel our presence is needed... And, it is not the right time to give Diosa that position, she needs to stay focused on her career, down the line that will happen."

Melina felt Diosa watching her, so she forced a fake smile, she didn't want to upset Diosa the way she was last night. "Sure honey, we will work out the details later, right now is not the time, but you can count on us finishing this."

Diosa smiled at her parents, as she watched her Father with his arm around Melina's shoulder. And, Melina calling Paul, honey. To Diosa, this was a good thing, she didn't want arguing this morning. "You know, Daddy I like the idea of Mommy giving her own promos alone, it will make her appear to be more evil, besides, you have a lot on your plate right now."

Paul removed his arm from around Melina's shoulder, and leaned into Diosa and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you for worrying about me, but you know your old man is tough as nails...Mel, and I will discuss it, but my feeling is The Authority needs to stand together to make more of an impact of getting heat from the fans... And, The Shield issue will be resolved."

The conversation was dropped quickly, as Paul brought everyone's attention back to Diosa's gift. He was not going to let Diosa push the issue any further, but he felt like wringing Samantha's neck. The three sat and admired the very expensive necklace with joy, but their moment was short lived as a knock at the door interrupted the mood.

Paul stood up. "I'll get it, probably our breakfast."

Paul opened the door to a whole staff of people who were not wearing hotel uniforms, they were dressed in white from head to toe, with name tags neatly displayed on their shirts. Two men were holding a huge massage table, along with three smaller ones, along with equipment that looked to be used for foot massages/manicure and pedicures. Paul looked confused. "I think you have the wrong suite."

All the staff looked to one another, and then one stepped forward, she was a young platinum blond. "Good Morning, sir...We are from Haven Spa for Ms. Levesque's Birthday Spa Day. Here is my card, my name is Angelina Love."

Paul took the card, which was quite fancy and nicely designed the header had their name in gold, Haven Spa. And, the card read: Since opening the doors to Haven in 1998, our expert staff has been dedicated to offering carefully selected treatments and products lines that offer real solutions to address and correct a myriad of concerns. Whether someone comes in for routine beauty care or a special indulgence, she or he will certainly leave feeling replenished and nurtured by the caring staff at Haven.

Paul then snatched the work order from the young blond, and proceeded to read it. "A special package for a special woman. Treat yourself for a much deserved relaxation and pampering! Includes: 80 Minutes in Haven facial therapy, one-hour Swedish massage, a Haven European pedicure, and European manicure, a special bath which consisted of only using mineral water, along with our aromatherapy oils, and also an Island Wrapture body therapy. Champagne included. Paul flipped the next page which was for Haven Spa's books, the cost for this package was $700.00 dollars. This Spa was considered to be the elite in NYC, and all their special oils were made of special natural ingredients.

Angelina turned to Diosa's Personal Security Guard, Julius de Boer (A smaller version of Shaquille O'Neal, 6'6 and his weight was more defined by muscles, and lighter skin tone). "It checks out, this is for Ms. Diosa , sir."

Diosa finally pulled herself away from admiring her necklace, and overheard the whole conversation at the door. She walked over to her Dad. "It is one of my Birthday presents from Joe...Please come in... Come in."

Paul's good mood quickly faded into anger. "I thought I made myself clear, that you and Joe are not to have anything to do with one another until I made I a decision."

Diosa allowed the spa staff members inside, and they began setting up. Diosa turned to her Dad with a huge grin, she loved doing this to Paul. "No, you said we couldn't see each other, you said nothing about Joe giving me a Birthday gift, which I must say is a perfect way to start my day... See Daddy, Joe truly loves and knows me."

Paul was furious that he felt he could hit something, because his daughter was just like him, always finding a way to turn a story around to her favor.

Melina stood beside her husband and grinned. "Well, I guess she got you there...Besides this is so sweet of Joe, and I bet it cost him a pretty penny. Diosa definitely could use this before her show tonight...You have to at least give him that."

Paul grunted. "I have to admit no such thing."

Diosa was so excited watching everything being setup, that she tried calling Joe, but got his voicemail. She sighed. "Papi, please call me back, I'm getting really worried something has happened to you…Love you…"

Paul stood back with his arms folded to his chest listening to Diosa's message.

Within in seconds a text came through, but it was a number Diosa did not recognize.

 _Joe: "Sorry, baby, my phone died, using some else's phone…I'm fine, but spent most of last night with my folks talking over things…. Happy Birthday Special Lady…. You still love your Papi?"_

Diosa was not taking that, and she frowned as she called the number. She could tell something was off by that text message.

Joe, shook his head, his woman knew him too well, that is why she wasn't accepting the text from him. He quickly answered the ringing cell, which belonged to Jon: _"Happy Birthday sexy...Look, I'm sorry, I should have called you like I promised, but a lot was going on with my folks, and I felt it best to wait until today to talk...You still love your Papi?"_

 _Diosa couldn't help but to smile wantonly at his last sentence, but she was going to speak her piece: "Why not have used this person's cell earlier? She paused, but Joe explained he wasn't with Jon until now. "Well, still, I have been worried sick, I don't mean to sound ungrateful about this very needed Spa gift. Thank you, the Spa you picked is real fancy." She paused. "You sound off, what's wrong? And, to answer your question, yes I still love you, but don't do this again, you know I worry about you when I don't hear from you."_

 _Joe tried to compose himself before answering: "There is nothing wrong baby, just tired from the flight and spending all that time with my parents." Changing the subject. "I'm glad you like the Spa I picked, you deserve that and a lot more."_

 _Diosa: "I have everything I need... YOU. But, thank you for this, you always know the right thing to do when I get, you know (she didn't want to say stressed out, because this was her childhood dream, but sometimes it could be overwhelming, and Joe always was there for her like her protector)…. They are really prepared and ready to roll; great choice." She twisted a strain of her hair. "So, this means you will be here tonight?"_

 _Joe had to think fast: "I'm trying my best, baby, but Matt wasn't there last night, and Dad insist I be there when he tells Matt the news, and before you ask, it is not life threatening, it is important family business…Baby, please just enjoy your Spa morning,_ and _I'll do my very best to get to NY, because believe me, I don't want to be here any longer than I have to." His baritone voice lowered. "I already miss you, baby." He chuckled a bit. "I hope you have a masseuse instead of a masseur... Your sexy naked body is for my eyes only, not any other man."_

 _Disoa laughed from his last comment and butterflies were fluttering inside of her just listening to his sexy voice, and claiming her, which eased her nerves, but she still felt something was wrong because Joe kept changing the subject, and there was a sadness in his tone: "Are you sure you are okay? You sound like something is going on...Papi, I miss you too, but I want to know your alight. I really hope we see each other tonight, I brought your other gift with me, I want to thank you in person, and I need to see your eyes to know for sure everything is okay, Papi, you are always there for me ."_

 _Roman ran his free hand through his hair, he hated this whole situation, but today was not the time to discuss this, he forced his voice to be more cheerful: "Baby, I'm fine, just jet lagged and all that stuff with my parents, plus missing the hell out of you... Please stop worrying about me and go enjoy yourself, and I love you always."_

 _Diosa smiled: "I love you too, see you tonight."_

* * *

Paul overheard the conversation, and was none too pleased with it. He took Diosa by the hand and led them outside to the balcony, and shut the sliding glass doors. He paced once, and then faced his daughter. "What did you mean you will see him tonight...And, what is not sinking in that I have not made up my mind yet?"

Diosa stood with her arms folded to her chest. "You made that demand a few days ago, but I invited him weeks ago, it is my Birthday and a special night for me and I want him here with me in NY... As you said my Birthday only comes once a year."

Paul was ready to explode as that was the third time this morning Diosa was using his own traits against him.

Luckily the explosion didn't happen as Melina poked her head out. "Baby, everyone is waiting for you, and we need to get started in order to stay on schedule."

Diosa looked to her Father. "Please don't ruin this night for me, it is very important to me." She reached up and kissed Paul on the cheek, and then she left to enjoy her spa treatment.

Melina shut the glass doors again. She got in Paul's face, and her expression was hardened from Paul's antics. "I know why you brought Diosa out here. Because you were eavesdropping on her private conversation with Joe. I swear Paul, if you have done anything to interfere with Joe not being here tonight, you and I are going to have a serious problem!"

Melina paced once and got right back in Paul's face. "You have learned nothing from the past, remember my Papa didn't like you, but he never interfered because he respected my decision to be with you... You could learn a thing or two from my Papa, like stop with this stubbornness about my daughter seeing Joe!"

Paul was seething inside, he now towered over Melina, making sure they were not insight of Diosa. "Yeah, your old man didn't like me, but it was a completely different thing, because your parents were living check to check, living in a low rent apartment... But, your old man now doesn't mind having me as his son in-law, because we got them out of the shithole. Me on the other hand worked my ass off to become something, which attracts guys like Joe, looking to get into our family fortune, his family should be glad they have what they have now, Vince brought them on, and I kept them on to make me a shitload of money!"

Paul got something he wasn't expecting. Melina was furious as hell at Paul's disrespect. "Son of bitch I dare you talk about my father that way!" And, without warning, she slapped the crap out of Pau, making him stumble a bit. "You have no right to judge anyone with all the shit you have done." Melina balled up her hands into fists as she held them by her sides, but laughed sarcastically. "When we were on a supposed "break", I know you fucked Trish Stratus, but never once brought it to you because I found out after we were married. I believed you were a changed man, and I was compassionate enough to let sleeping dogs lie, to forgive you." She smirked at Paul. "But, guess what, karma is a bitch, and I'll leave you with that thought and you figure it out since you feel you are smarter than everyone else."

 _"_ _Shit"_ Paul mumbled under his breath. He had no idea Melina knew about Trish, but he really didn't like what Melina was implying about karma. He grabbed her arm. "What do you mean about karma?"

Melina laughed. "It means what goes around, comes right back around to bite you in the ass."

Paul breathed heavily because he hoped she was not implying what he was thinking. "Did you fuck someone else?"

Melina snatched her arm back, and shrugged her shoulders. "Your so much smarter than the rest of us, you figure it out."

Now Paul was filling up with jealousy. "Mel, I'm sorry, but for fuck sakes, we were on a break, Trish meant nothing to me... Did you fuck someone?" He tried to touch Melina on her cheek.

She backed away. "We were on a "break" for three fucking days, if I knew about that before we got married, I would have cut your balls off...Like I said you figure it out, since you know more than the rest of the world!"

Melina stared at Paul with anger and disgust. "I'm going back inside; I can't even look at you right know!" And, with that she left Paul alone outside.

Paul felt like shit, he never wanted to hurt Melina that way, but they were on a break in his mind, and then his mind started thinking did his wife really sleep with someone else, because that guy would be due for an ass kicking. "Fuck!"

There was only one person that was responsible for this mess, Joe. Of course Paul thought he was the innocent party, protecting his daughter, but refuses to accept his past wrong doings. He walked to furthest side of the balcony so no one could hear him. He pulled out his cell and called Sika, he was going to take out his anger out on someone.

 _Sika looked to his cell and saw it was Paul, he instantly felt sick: "Good Morning, Paul"_

 _Paul: "Cut the crap Sika, I thought you understood our conversation?"_

 _Sika ran his hand over his face, he had gotten no sleep because of the guilt of hurting his son: "I did, but you left out the part that Diosa is carrying my grandchild."_

 _Paul sucked his teeth; "So what, that is not your concern and it still changes nothing, your son obviously planned on getting my daughter pregnant, to try and weasel his way into my family, for his personal gain, but he has tried and will fail trying to get over on me...if you back out of this deal, I will squash and bankrupt your entire family... Because obviously your family won't find work." Paul laughed. 'Maybe at the local circus."_

 _Sika sighed angrily: "As much as I don't like this, and are disgusted by it... I got Joe to agree to your selfish plan."_

 _Paul: "Obviously not idiot because I just overheard my daughter say Joe will be here tonight... If Joe comes anywhere near the Barclay Center tonight, I will begin stripping every part of your family from WWE history, and the checks will stop immediately, and I will have his ass thrown in jail for trespassing."_

 _Sika wanted to tell Paul to fuck himself, but he knew Paul held all the cards: "I will call him right now and make sure that doesn't happen."_

 _Paul: "Never mind, I will call him myself, this was a warning call for you that your future is held in my hands, and if Joe defies me, all your asses are fucked!"_

Paul pushed the end button on his cell, and then scrolled through his contact list and pushed the option to call Joe,

Joe had stayed with Jon after the fallout with his parents. The two were sitting talking over what happened last night, but then they were interrupted by Joe's cell chiming.

Roman looked at the screen and saw Paul was calling, he sucked in a breath before answering.

 _Joe: Yeah._

 _Paul smirked angrily: You are a stubborn motherfucker, but you have met your match... I know Sika talked to you... So why in the hell do you intend on showing up here in NY tonight... Are you just flat out dumb or you don't think I will do what I said I would do?!"_

 _Roman was squeezing his cell so tightly, that his knuckles were turning white, and he began speaking through gritted teeth. He wanted to rip into Paul so badly, but the only thing holding him back was Diosa, because she would be caught in the middle: "I know you would do that to my family, but what in the hell do you expect me to do? Tonight is very special to your daughter... I would think her own Father would want the best for his Daughter's special day? You think I should just call her right now and fuck up her whole Birthday and night?! That wouldn't be very fucking smart now would it? I would never do that to her on this day, unlike you, I care about what upsets her... Don't worry I will fulfill your sickening threat after tonight, but you can best believe this shit you are doing will come back and bite you in the ass, and I will love every minute of it!"_

 _Paul: I'll let your temper slide, I know it must be hard getting your ass handed to you...You will break this off with my daughter tomorrow, but you will not come here tonight to see her, if you even try I will have your ass thrown out by security, and sent to jail for trespassing."_

 _Joe looked to Jon like he was about to combust from anger, because he knew Paul would do it and that would cause Diosa upset, Joe couldn't comprehend hurting Diosa in this way: "I really don't get why in the hell you can't see how Diosa and I feel for one another. I would think Big Daddy Paul would put his daughter's happiness first, but apparently not because all you care about is what you want, and treat your family like employees...I'm not going to cause a scene tonight, because it would affect Diosa'. So, I won't be there, on two conditions...First, you will not keep me away from my child, my flesh and blood... And, secondly, you don't hold back Jon or my cousins, put them back on the card...Now!"_

 _Paul laughed evilly into the phone: "First off you little fucking punk don't tell me how I treat my daughter. It is your damn fault she is in this predicament, you should have had common sense to prevent that, but I see through you, you knocked up Diosa on purpose to get into my family, but someone like you sure as hell are not good enough for her or my family. I'll contact your little friends and family when I get around to it, like you said today is a special day, and I intend on spending it with my daughter... And, as far as this maybe child is concerned I call the shots, I will consider special visits, if there will even be a baby to consider, strange things happen with first time pregnancy."_

Roman was about to go off on Paul, because that last remark was not going to fly. But Paul ended the call. "Motherfucking piece of shit asshole!"

Jon's heart went out to Joe, but he knew there was no way out of it. He knew Joe had no choice, he was backed into a corner, what bothered him the most was Joe's family weren't even trying to help their son, he thought that was utter bullshit. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Man, I'm really sorry...Paul is being a controlling prick." Jon laughed, "He reminds me of Hogan and his daughter Brooke, you know how creepy Hogan keeps tabs on his daughter, I think he would fuck her if she let him."

Joe began to pace angrily. "Do you know he wanted me to break up with her today?! This man is fucking crazy, Diosa has a lot on her plate today, but genius wants me to break up with her today...And, he told me I will get special visits with my own flesh and blood, if there is a child to consider! I should call his ass back right now...That is my child, and I won't let my child grow up without a father or him talking Diosa into aborting our child!"

Jon took Roman's cell away from him. "Look I get it man, first off, thank you for putting Paul on the spot about me and your cousins...And, I'm especially happy you didn't mention Colby, honestly I hate to say this about any fellow wrestler, but I hope karma comes back on his ass and he gets forced off TV by an injury... As far as calling back Paul...Not now, you need to cool off first, that is what Paul's wants, for you to get all pissed off and threaten him, so he can use that against you seeing the baby."

Joe was basically on the edge of losing it, but he listened to Jon, and knew Jon was right. That would be just like Paul. "What the fuck kind of parent would do this to their child, her and I love each other, but this prick couldn't see shit if it were shoved in his face! He thinks I planned this pregnancy on purpose, which once again shows how asshole does not talk to his daughter, he wasn't in that bedroom, and he doesn't know how it happened!

Joe began pacing with worry on his face thinking of Diosa. "Plus, this is her Birthday, and she is performing at one of the toughest Arena's in the country... This isn't right, she wants and needs me there, it is where I belong, comforting my woman." Roman hung his head. "She is going to be crushed over this, but her asshole Father can't see that, nor does he give a fuck... As long as he can control her, he is happy like a pig in shit! "

Jon laughed again. Maybe he just wants her for himself, I'm sure there are a lot of creepy Dad's in WWE." Jon walked up to Roman. "Why don't we go have a beer or something?" Jon trying to help.

Joe shook his head no. "I'm going to the gym and beat the hell out of one those punching bags, and picturing it being Paul...Besides, I have to figure out how to explain to Diosa why I didn't make it to NY and the other part...This is going to hurt her badly..." Joe looked saddened at Jon, "How do I do this to her, huh?! Paul wants me to break it off after her birthday, and convince her this is coming from me... I love her so much, and just the thought of having to do this is making me sick. I can't picture my life without her... But, my family has backed me into a corner, and I'm the selfish one to not save them...This is so fucked up, and I don't even know how to do this to her...She doesn't deserve this, and I don't either, we are both adults, but as long as asshole Papa Paul is controlling her, it's justified!"

Joe began walking towards the door, but turned back to Jon. "Thanks, man...You're the only one I can count on. Because my family doesn't give a fuck, they only want to follow this stupid plan because of legacy and their contracts"

Jon hit his hand to his chest. "Always, no matter what Paul's tries to throw at us we will come out on top, look at how the fans shit on WWE last night because we weren't there...Just trust me, this will work out somehow, and Paul will have his comeuppance. "

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading, the next chapter is almost complete... Please leave your thoughts/comments within a review... The Poll on my Profile page will be closed 7/2/16, right now Chance Meeting is winning to become a full story, so if you want another one shot to be turned into a full story, please vote...xoxoxo_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N:_** _Sorry for the long delay for this chapter, I won't go into detail, but I received news of a serious physical issue I have, and choices will have to be made. So this has limited my ability to write, but I'm doing my best, and I promise I will not give up on this story, I only ask for patience and understanding. Thank you all for the love, it blew me away. Special Thanks to **: BlondieC82** , **Wrestlechic1, Armbar Nation, AttitudeEraChick, nolabell66, Ctinaisfashion, bierrahanda, jessica619, and four Guest Reviewers** for showing love with your reviews, they were truly inspirational and appreciated._

 ** _***The Story that won in the Polls was Chance Meeting. So look for a new chapter soon for this one***_**

 _** Introducing Anthony Marentino and Charlotte York from Sex and the City into the story**_

* * *

 ** _Soho Grand Hotel…Mid-Day, and counting down until concert time..._**

The day was going by quickly for Diosa. Her Spa treatment had taken the whole morning and went on close to one o'clock. She absolutely enjoyed every single minute of it; and thought of Joe the whole time. During the massage, she envisioned Joe's warm strong large hands pressing and kneading into her flesh, and him letting them wander further down her body into places that made her skin tingle. Working her tender flesh, like no one else could ever do. It took all of her resolve to control her thoughts of Joe to not become wet like a waterfall. She missed his tan muscled sculpted body weight pressed against hers, and hearing his baritone moans becoming deeper and deeper against her neck; and dipping down claiming her breasts with torturous and teasing small nips and bites; all while she could feel the girth and length of his warm cock expand and harden. She couldn't wait to see him tonight, and act out all of her fantasies with her man, it was also more than that, she wanted to share absolutely a whole night with it being just the two of them, expressing intimacy and love making.

Feeling very relaxed at the moment, she decided to step out of her bedroom, and headed into the living room area to fetch a bottled water. She was still dressed in her fluffy soft white robe, courtesy of Haven Spa, but instead of enjoying a cold beverage, she walked right into her assistants and stylists. Anthony Marentino, shared duties of Head Assistant with Addison Montgomery, but he was her solo Head Stylist.

It was a great fit because Anthony was one of Diosa's closest friends, along with Samantha and Coco. Anthony had a staff that consisted of: Santino Marella, Ariane Andrew (Cameron), and Eden Rhodes. The reporting assistants, which mainly dealt with Addison, included: Charlotte York, Darren Young, Gail Kim, Coco Perez-Sloan (which was Diosa's first cousin from her Mother's side, and they shared a tight family bond).

Diosa couldn't help but to bust out into a fit of laugher because they were all wearing crazy bedazzled Birthday hats; that were colored with one of her favorite colors, pink. Anthony held out an oversized Louis Vuitton shopping bag. In unison they all yelled "Happy Birthday!"

"Aww, guys. I told you not to get me anything." Diosa smiled as she blushed.

Of course her staff members were there to do last minute assignments as well, because concert day was always a day of organized chaos. But, today all of her staff members and Publicis **t,** Samantha Jones were handling everything, and only allowed Diosa to enjoy her Spa morning and relax before her performance tonight. Business would have to wait for a few moments, as her staff gathered around in a circle to watch Diosa's reaction to her gift.

Diosa was always gracious and generous which made her staff work like a well-oiled machine. With how smoothly they worked together Diosa could always place her attentions to the most important pressing matters, but still stayed on top of everything with weekly reports from them. Her staff were masters of blocking unnecessary problems and handled them amongst themselves.

Coco was especially grateful to her cousin, because her husband, Mark Sloan lost his job last year, and Diosa stepped right in, without being asked; and called in a few favors to get Mark hired at Alexa's New Real Estate Royalty, which was one of the wealthiest firms within the United States. Diosa did whatever she could do for her staff, obviously within reason, because they never took advantage of her generosity. It was actually the opposite, they would go over and beyond for Diosa, and didn't mind doing it. The working environment was hectic, but Diosa always treated her staff with respect and like a family unit.

"First off doll, you knew that wasn't happening…. We are all aging here, open it." Anthony stated as he placed a pink and gold rhinestone Tiara on Diosa's head.

Diosa sat on the couch, squinting her eyes playfully at all of them. She reached into the large shopping bag, and pulled out a glittery gold box, and then she lifted the top off of the box, and removed the tissue paper. "Guys...Seriously?"

She was so touched and overwhelmed by what she saw; they had bought her a pair of Louis Vuitton shoes. They were dazzling pointed open-toe pumps featuring bewitching spike-lined cutouts from heel to toe. Made in gold leather, specchio and glitter luminor. She knew they had to be expensive, and she was right, those shoes cost $2,000.00.

Melina and Paul walked inside from the balcony to see what all the commotions was about. It became obvious to both of them seeing the birthday hats what was going on. Both Paul and Melina greeted everyone, and then went by Diosa's side, looking over her gift. Paul felt that was the least they could do, actually he felt his daughter deserved more. Melina being more realistic, realized that each person probably pitched in at least $150.00 or more, they weren't poor, they made good livings, but they weren't rich either.

Diosa stood up and cleared the frog that threatened to make her voice quivery, because of the tears that were wanting to come. She felt very touched by her team's gift. Also Joe, was weighing very heavy on her mind and heart wishing he was with her enjoying all of this. "They are absolutely amazing, and they are one of my most favorite colors, gold." Then she did a little booty jiggle to show her delight. "But, seriously I want to express how thankful I am for this gift, but most importantly I'm grateful to have all of you on my Team." Everyone joined in for a huge hug with Diosa in the middle of it all.

Melina took a few pictures and sent them off to Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, and WWE's Website. Melina was good at jumping in to help with damage control, her and Paul were in sync with that. She also placed a post. "D-Gem Nation and WWE Universe...As you see Queen D and WWE are doing great and working as one in the NYC; and this excitement will carry right through to next week's Raw…The Shield will be back an in ACTION!"

Before anything could be said from anyone, Julius walked Samantha to the group. She grinned at everyone because she always had to be last to make a big appearance. She was decked out in a Royal Blue Ralph Lauren suit, which fitted perfectly against her curves, and showed a slight bit of cleavage. She also wore a large broach on her suit jacket colored with Diosa's signature pink. She hugged Diosa as she held her gift in hand. Samantha leaned into Diosa's ear and whispered. "Happy Birthday sassy lady, and stop pouting they make wrinkles, that gorgeous Samoan will make it... Plus, I already booked a special place for you two to spend the night at...Make sure you do what I would do." Samantha winked.

Diosa laughed at Samantha's comments. Diosa went through the same process as before, and sat down to open Samantha's gift. Doisa's jaw dropped as she looked to what was inside the box and then back to Samantha. It was a handbag Doisa had been eyeing for weeks. It was a gold/silver Hermes Birkin bag. Diosa was well aware of the cost. Samantha was always smart though, that particular bag cost $38,000.00, but she made a deal with the store owner that Diosa would sport the bag around to give them exposure, Samantha paid a mere $300.00 for the bag in good faith.

Diosa stood back up and hugged Samantha. "Thank you so much, I love it." Diosa knew Samantha quite well, which meant Samantha would never pay the full price for such an extravagant handbag, and that was perfectly fine with her, because she knew in their line of business it was you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. The important thing to Diosa was Samantha's thoughtfulness of remembering how much she loved this bag, and Samantha taking the time and effort out of her hectic schedule to get it.

Anthony being in the business for a long time knew the deal too, and hip bumped Samantha. "Such a hustler."

Samantha smirked. "It takes a hustler to know a hustler." Both her and Anthony did a fist bump.

Paul stepped towards Samantha. "Will you join me outside for a moment?"

Diosa cut her eyes towards her father, and was about to follow Paul and Samantha, but Samantha curtly smiled. "Don't worry Lovely, I've handled tougher people than your father…. Go ahead and do your walk through of your wardrobe." That was a good idea on Samantha's part, because Diosa had six wardrobe changes for tonight's show.

* * *

Before Paul and Samantha could leave, everyone's attention was drawn towards the foyer where Julius held Diosa's Laptop opened with his left hand, but the screen only showed an empty gym; and in his right hand he held a five foot Swarovski Crystal Vase, that had exactly twenty-five roses, what age she turned today. The roses were a tasteful variety of pinks, with a dozen of hand dipped 24 carat gold roses mixed in. "Diosa, this just arrived for you."

The entire group walked further into the foyer area and stood speechless looking at the stunningly breathtaking arranged roses held by the sparkling vase; which also had two silk bows tied around it, of course they were pink and gold.

After several seconds of great anticipation from the group, the laptop revealed a man sitting up from a lift weighting bench, he was sweaty but somehow managed to look very sex as his muscles were defined and glistened from the black tank that showed off his tribal tattoo. He looked serious at first with one eyebrow raised, and then that million-dollar smile appeared. "The Rock Cometh…And don't fucketh around…Happy Birthday Dazzling D!"

Little did Diosa know Dwayne had started appreciating her in so many ways. He no longer saw a little girl, but a stunningly beautiful woman, whom captured his attention more and more as they shared rare backstage promo's at certain Raw specials and WrestleMania's. Unfortunately, since Rock was extremely busy with his career, and living in California; he wasn't around his family much, and definitely had no time for gossip, so he knew nothing about the relationship between his cousin, Joe and Diosa. "Damn, woman, I got you speechless."

Diosa walked closer towards the screen, and adorned a playful side grin, and she gave him the face palm. "Trust me Rock, I only sing the song speechless, I'm taking in this floral arrangement, which I must say is unique." Rock stared intently at Diosa, because the lyrics from Speechless were quite sexually charged.

Not wanting to be too obvious, Dwayne laughed as he wiped his face, and Goatee. He turned slightly to see Paul in the background. "Hunt, your slipping, I'm already done with my work out…Looks like you skipped the gym today. I guess that happens when you become a suit."

Paul sighed for several reasons, but mostly importantly, why would Dwayne be sending his daughter such an expensive gift, Dwayne was only three years younger than himself, which Paul felt he could be old enough to be Diosa's father. "Some of us have actual work to do Hollywood."

Dwayne smirked at Paul, and then turned his attention back to Diosa. "I know you're a busy woman, but surely what is standing in front of you should explain, The Rock half steps at nothing, especially for a special friend's birthday."

Diosa stepped closer towards the tall elegant vase and smelled the roses, they smelled heavenly. She touched the gold roses, and just by the touch she knew they were real gold. She looked up at Dwayne and smiled, with a bit of confusion in her eyes. "Thank you, they are absolutely gorgeous, but what is the catch?" She teasingly asked. Diosa had no idea how nice that gift was.

Dwayne took his fist like he was stabbing himself in the heart. "So suspicious D, just Happy B-Day for The Queen." He looked down and laughed, and then looked up at the screen. "Read the card, there is more." He winked. "But straight up from one great one to another…. Happy Birthday and tear that shit up at the Barclay Center tonight."

Diosa took the card, and of course Paul was behind her, but surprisingly Melina was too. Diosa laughed at her parents. "If you step in two more inches you can read it."

The envelope was made of a silky textured like design; colored in Black and Gold, and labeled "D-GEM." Diosa read the card:

 ** _CUT by Wolfgang Puck_** _  
9500 Wilshire Boulevard  
Beverly Hills, CA 90212_

 _I Have a proposal for the hottest chick in the game, let's talk a little business over a belated Birthday Dinner_

 _Of course The Rock & HBO Ballers would love to do some business with you. I'll hit you up with the night and time._

Before Diosa could respond, the screen went black and Dwayne was gone. The restaurant Rock had chosen was one of Los Angeles's hottest spots and most expensive. Rock's new show Ballers aired on HBO, she wondered what kind of business he could possibly want to do with her.

Anthony and Samantha stood side by side and looked to one another. Samantha leaned into Anthony. "This isn't good at all, Diosa has got to make her relationship public with you know who, because this seems very fishy."

Anthony rolled his eyes, as his agitation was growing. "No shit…Look at that monstrosity of a floral arrangement, I'm telling you Sam, that shit is real, I got a glimpse at the side of the vase, and it has a special signature from that new swanky high priced florist to the stars, those fucking gold roses are real fucking gold… This could turn into a disaster."

Samantha sighed because she feared Anthony was going to have a nervous breakdown, and thinking what in the hell did Rock really want. "Just calm down, I'll talk to Diosa, because I don't get a warm fuzzy feeling from any of this either. Dwayne never does negotiations with such flare."

Diosa kept looking at the five-foot vase, it was so eye catching as it sparkled throughout the room. Paul cleared his throat trying to break Diosa's trance. Him and Rock had their issues in the past, both fighting to be the top guy in the industry, but since had moved passed them and now enjoyed a friendly working relationship, but Paul did not appreciate Rock making such a show, because that meant Rock had something in mind other than business. "I'm going with you for that "proposal", I'm your manager, Rock should have addressed me."

Even Melina was on the same page as Paul. "I agree, baby, your Father should be included."

Diosa smelled the roses and rolled her eyes. "It's just dinner, and it would be rude for you to just show up uninvited, Daddy. I can give you a report about it when I get back, stop worrying so much." Diosa smiled as she kissed her Father.

Paul was about to protest, but then noticed Samantha, and gave her a sidelong glance of disapproval. He had to deal with this problem first. "Diosa, do not do anything with this invitation until we talk." Paul's voice was quite stern, with a twinge of uneasiness.

* * *

Paul held his hand out leading Samantha out to the balcony, he closed the sliding glass doors. "You already know this is not going to be idle chit-chat, right?" Paul said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Then let's cut through the bullshit, shall we?" Samantha stated flatly, as she took a seat.

Paul knew Samantha was the best in her field, and no one could have handled Diosa's best interest better than her, but he couldn't stand her smart mouth. Paul leaned onto the table and darkly stared into Samantha's eyes. "That is fine by me, this way I don't have to spend any more time with you than necessary…." His husky voice now became threatening. "Don't you ever pull that crap what you did last night, or I promise you…. It won't end pretty for you."

Samantha was unfazed, her business was mainly male dominated. So she sat back even further into her chair, and crossed her legs. Her eyes looked at Paul cockily. "Since you seem to be confused, let me clear things up for you…I work for Diosa…Not WWE…If your PR people can't handle their responsibilities, then not so smart on your part." Samantha crossed her arms to her chest. "Diosa is my priority at all times, and I'll be damned if she gets sucked into your poor decision making based on personal reasons."

Before Paul could respond, Samantha stood up and began to leave, but turned back to Paul. "If I were you, I would never try threatening me again, because if Diosa gets caught up in the bullshit wheels of WWE again; I promise you my words will be more direct, and you and I know exactly what I'm saying."

Paul was furious with this woman; he knew what she was implying. "Diosa is my daughter, and if you screw up again, she will listen to me and your ass will be fired."

Samantha laughed sarcastically. "First off I know she would never agree to that, but if you do somehow succeed, it would be a real problem for you if the WWE Universe and stock holders found out the real reason The Shield wasn't on Raw and missed house shows was because of you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, which was in one of The Shield's personal lives…." She smirked. "See, Paul, how would your little audience feel if they knew you ran your business by strong arming people and making your only daughter miserable?"

Paul stood glaring menacingly with his fist clenched at his sides just picturing in his head of him tossing Samantha off the balcony. Now he was certain Samantha knew about Joe and Diosa, and that made him scorching hot, because yet another person knew about this. "Now you listen to me you little bitch…If you want to be in the boy's club, I have no problem doing to you what I do to anyone that gets in my way; I will burn your ass by making your life a living hell, so I suggest you never try to leak that information. Now get the hell out our suite."

Again Samantha laughed at Paul's threats. "If you weren't such a jackass and an over controlling Father, there would not be a problem, you're so self-absorbed, that you don't even recognize how huge this could be for WWE... This is a new generation." Samantha threw up the deuces sign to him, as she sashayed away. Paul took two steady breaths, and calmed down. He felt why let that little bitch upset him. Because his plan for Joe was already in motion, and that made him smile, because he knew without a shadow of a doubt he would have the last word.

* * *

Everyone had left, and Diosa and her parents were able to enjoy a nice luncheon on the terrace. Melina and Paul had Prime Rib, while Diosa barely ate her Filet mignon, because she had a sinking feeling what was really said to Samantha, and she was not about to sit by and let her Father fire Samantha, so to be fair, she was going to ask Paul straight up. She dropped her fork onto the fine china plate, and it made a loud clanking noise. "What did you say to Samantha?"

Paul slowly wiped his mouth with his white linen napkin, after enjoying his last bite of Prime Rib. "I advised her to never pull another stunt like she did last night, she has nothing to do with my business, and should strictly stick to her job, which is you."

Melina and Paul had been together what seemed like forever, so she knew the conversation did not go that nicely. She decided not to get into it because it was getting closer in time for them to leave, and the last thing she knew her daughter needed was getting into an argument before going on stage. "Your Father is right, Samantha should not blur the lines of your career and WWE's business…Let's just chalk this up to a lesson." Melina hated lying for Paul, but she felt she had no choice for Diosa's sake.

Paul smiled and leaned in to kiss Melina. Which made Melina disgusted. "See sweetheart, you have barely eaten a perfectly great meal, because you thought something was wrong…. I would never do anything that was not in the best interest of my baby girl."

Diosa listened to her Father, and his reasoning wasn't off, but she knew her Dad well enough that the conversation between Samantha and him was not cordial. She sipped down her tea, before replying back to her parents. "Just so the three of us are clear, Samantha will remain my Publicist, she wouldn't have had to intervene Daddy if you had let things be between Joe and I... Matter of fact he should be here right now."

Basically Paul, blew off Diosa's statement as he stood up slowly with a smile on his face and went towards her and leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Seeing that I was the last one to know about you and Joe, I think I have acted appropriately; considering Joe broke the rules, so now I need to think on it, which I told you before…My concern will always be for you."

Diosa was about to get riled up, but Paul looked to his 18K white gold 38mm Cartier watch. "We need to get ready to go." And he left Melina and Diosa sitting.

"URRR." Diosa held her face in her hands, she was beyond frustrated. Between her Father not giving his blessing, which he has never been this stubborn with her before; plus, she worried if Joe would actually make it or not. And, if Joe did come, would her Father make a scene, and they all end up on TMZ. Her and Joe had texted throughout the day, and Joe said he was still trying to get there, but was with his parents, and it was 2:30 at that point.

Melina rubbed her daughter's back. "Baby, I hate seeing you so distraught, it isn't fair what is happening to you." Melina paused as Diosa removed her face from her hands.

Diosa's eyes were sullen. "No it isn't fair! Why should I not be with who I want to be with…. This whole thing is so stupid! Daddy hired Joe, and had great plans for him, remember he handpicked Joe for The Shied, but now since we are together, Daddy suddenly thinks Joe is some kind of scam artist!

Diosa began to pace. "I bust my ass for WWE, along with my other obligations, sometimes I go two or three weeks without having a break, no one ever thinks that my voice, mind, and body needs rest, except for Joe, but I do all these extra things for you and Daddy." Tears threatened to fall from Diosa's eyes, but she stood her ground. "And, what do I get from the one person who says he is looking out for me and loves me, basically a slap in the face."

Melina sighed out of anger over Paul's stubbornness, "Baby, please just calm down, I will do whatever I can do. Your Father has a lot of responsibilities on his plate, but I can reassure you he loves you."

"I adore and model my work ethics after Daddy, he has always been there for me, and has always been on my side… I've never been so disappointed about anything in my life. I love Joe so much, that it hurts when we are not together. I have dated other men, but never have any of them made me feel so loved, cherished, and protected as Joe does…It was as if God made us for one another…What is the point of me having made it, if I cannot have love in my life?!"

Paul poked his head out of the sliding glass doors. "What is the problem? We need to go."

Diosa said nothing to Paul, and brushed by him. Paul sighed and looked to Melina. "You should have told me about this Joe thing when it started, because I would have ended it before it had a chance to start. But, instead you are about to get my daughter hurt."

Melina had enough and stood up from her chair. "Just stop fucking talking to me…We need to get ourselves ready so we can leave." She was about to walk out, but she got in Paul's face. "You know why you were the last to know, because we all knew how you would react, like a father who smothers his daughter and can't accept she is a grown woman, Diosa loves you so much, but I'm telling you are going to end up hurting our child so badly, that you will never be able to get her to forgive you." And, then Melina breezed by Paul.

Paul was not going to accept this from Melina, she would have to fall in line like everyone else. He was already disturbed about their earlier argument, so much so, he kicked the chair over; before going back inside.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in Pensacola, FL…Dean's Hotel Room_**

Jon watched Joe as he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, with wavy hair wet dripping down his back. "What?" Joe asked as Jon just stood there staring at him.

"You look like shit, that's what." Jon flatly said while sitting on the bed.

"J, never consider working at a Crisis Center." Roman said teasingly.

Jon leaned back on his arms, and continued to stare at his best friend. "Dude, you already know I don't sugar coat shit…I know you man, your feeling trapped, and you don't want to hurt Diosa. This situation sucks ass. I get it, but keeping that shit all bottled up is going to eventually explode, and most likely at the wrong time."

Joe placed his suitcase on the bed, and opened the outside pocket and threw down a plane ticket on the bed. Then he went inside his hanging bag designed to carry suits. And, he pulled out a pair of designer black slacks, and a blue silk Hand drawn Barocco shirt from Versace featuring a pointed collar, a geometric print, a front button placket, long sleeves, button cuffs and a straight hem. He also had the matching black suit jacket.

Jon didn't know whether to pick up the plane ticket, or make a smart comment about the shirt. It was definitely something Joe would never wear. He couldn't help himself. "Dude, where in the hell did you get that P Diddy shirt? Damn, man."

Even Joe had to grin. "Fuck you…Diosa bought it for me as a Valentine's Day gift and she loves for me to wear it; besides it is her birthday." The shirt was very trendy and hip, something Diosa was use to in her world.

Jon blinked several times before picking up the airline ticket, and he looked at the destination. "I don't know if I should punch you in the mouth or clap for you? You're actually going to New York?" Dean stopped mid-sentence. "Hey, wait a minute, where is my fucking ticket?"

"You're like a brother to me, and your already too messed up in this, so that is why I didn't get you a ticket, this shit is going to come down hard, and I don't want you caught up in anymore of Paul's threats." Roman went back into the bathroom, leaving the door open as he trimmed up his Goatee beard.

Dean jumped off the bed, and leaned against the bathroom door. "I think you may need me to bail your ass out of jail."

Roman shook his head. "Bro, I appreciate that, but while I was at the gym I made up my mind…If I have to tell Diosa the day after her birthday we are breaking up, I need to see and make her happy one last time, before she hates me."

Dean didn't like this, but respected Joe for doing this, but something was bothering him. "I get that, but is that a good idea? Because I'm afraid more than seeing each other is going to happen…Dude, I know you, I can tell you exactly what will happen, the two of you are going to end up having sex, now will that make this easier for either of you?"

Joe continued to trim his facial hair, but he was trying to justify his own words in his mind, but deep down in his heart, he didn't know if he could stop it from happening or not, but he knew for sure he had to see her. Still looking in the mirror, he snapped at Jon. "I do have self-control."

Jon grunted. "Okay, first you are not talking to your Mom, and second, I have been on the other side of your hotel bedroom wall…fuck you're a man, and with all due respect, your woman is hot, it is a no brainer what is going to happen, and that is going to make it harder on both of you."

Joe becoming irritated at Dean's words because he knew he was right. He quickly turned to Jon while raking his fingers through his wet dark tresses. "So, I just don't go, and sit here with my thumb up my ass?! That sure as hell is not going to make it easier for her?" Joe took a breath. "Look, I'm sorry, but I couldn't live with myself knowing she is waiting for me to be there." Joe grinded his teeth and threw his large hair brush against the shower tile wall. "This whole situation is fucked up! I have to be the one to hurt the woman which I promised her I would never do! How the fuck do you think that makes me feel?! I'll tell you, like a piece of shit, and knowing that the rest of my life I will never be the same!"

Dean nodded knowing that is why he and Joe were so tight, because he would do the same. Jon rubbed his stubble on his jaw. "Aw hell…Go, for it…. If, you need someone to bail you out, I'm just a phone call away."

Joe leaned on the bathroom counter, and nodded. "Thanks, man." At this point, he didn't care what consequences he would receive, because he needed to see Diosa, and for them to share one last night together. Joe had thought this through at gym, and decided this would have to be the way it goes down; because he had no idea how he would be able to function not having Diosa in his life. He had his fair share of women, but never had he fallen in real love with a woman, until he met Diosa at an FCW event. Paul introduced them, and he and Diosa shook hands, and their eyes locked, but there was a spark from her touch, and her sultry eyes melted him, as he could see she felt the same spark. With that brief encounter, Joe began his pursuit of her, because he knew she was the one and only for him. The first time they had sex, it was different, it was more than sex for both of them, it was a realization that they were meant to be together forever.

* * *

 _***Thank you all for your support. Chapter 7 is nearly completed, and I hope to have that up within the next few days…. Please leave feedback and opinions within a review….xoxoxo_


End file.
